


Grzesznicy

by Jimmor, Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Dean, Kaznodzieja, M/M, Preacher - Freeform, Priest, Priest Castiel, ksiądz
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmor/pseuds/Jimmor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence, od tego miasteczka zaczyna się cała opowieść. Może też tutaj historia się zakończy? Tego nie wie nikt.<br/>Dzień był spokojny. Castiel jak zwykle odprawił mszę, porozmawiał z parafianami, ale jego myśli notorycznie skłaniały się ku nowej postaci, która miała zawitać w jego domu. Jakiś młody ksiądz. Młoda dusza szukająca swojego miejsca na ziemi. Castiel miał nadzieję, że pomoże mu najlepiej, jak potrafi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział I

Był cholernie dumny ze swojego pomysłu. Pędził impalą przez pustą drogę, uderzając palcami o kierownicę w rytm piosenki. Znowu pomyślał o nadchodzącej atrakcji. Chwilowo miał dosyć wszelakiego polowania na ludzi i innych tego typu spraw. Teraz chciał porządnie namieszać, najlepiej w strukturach Kościoła. Traf chciał, że udało mu się załatwić papiery i tak oto pędził w stronę Lawrence. Jeszcze nie do końca wiedział, co będzie tam robić, ale czuł, że będzie naprawdę świetnie.

Zerknął na torbę spoczywającą na siedzeniu obok. W środku miał wszystko, czego potrzebował przykładny ojczulek. Strój, zestaw dewocjonaliów... Kiedyś miał tam jeszcze broń. Właściwie miał cały arsenał, ale teraz nie było mu to potrzebne. Przynajmniej na razie.

Wreszcie zatrzymał się przed niewinnie wyglądającym domkiem. Jeszcze raz upewnił się, że trafił pod dobry adres i wyszedł z samochodu, poprawiając koszulę razem z koloratką. To będzie najlepsza akcja w jego życiu.

Castiel podniósł głowę, usłyszawszy warkot silnika i wyszedł z budynku w celu przywitania swojego gościa. _Impala... ktoś ma tu dobry gust_ , pomyślał, widząc samochód. Zszedł po schodach, a za nim Iro, jego wierny pies mieszaniec. Usiadł obok jego nogi i wraz z nim czekał na gościa. Kiedy tylko zobaczył postać wysiadającą z samochodu, poderwał się na równe nogi i zaczął szczekać.

\- Iro! Spokojnie. - Popatrzył na niego pytającym spojrzeniem i kazał mu zostać na miejscu. Sam podszedł do gościa i podął mu rękę na przywitanie. - Witam. Przepraszam za psa. Ładne auto. Szybko pan dotarł. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Witam. - Skinął głową i podał mu rękę. - Droga była pusta, dlatego utknąłem w korku. Nazywam się Dean Winchester.

\- Castiel Novak – przedstawił się i ruszył w stronę domu.

Tymczasem Dean zmierzył psa groźnym spojrzeniem. On był pierwszy na jego liście. Iro natomiast widząc to, podkulił lekko ogon i odszedł na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Zaprowadzę pana do pokoju – dopowiedział Castiel, otwierając drzwi do domu.

Przeszli przez frontowe drzwi. Pokój Deana mieścił się po lewej stronie, były to drugie drzwi od wejścia. Z pokoju można było wyjść na niewielki balkon, dlatego brunet uważał, że to będzie idealny pokój dla jego nowego towarzysza. Piękno natury zawsze kojąco wpływało na duszę.

W tym samym czasie Dean lustrował każdą ścianę i każdy mebel, jaki udało mu się napotkać. Dom był zwykły, prosty, niewyróżniający się. Widział takich masę. Pokój także nie był zachwycający. Proste łóżko, biurko, szafa na ubrania, wyjście na mały balkonik. No cóż, bywał w lepszych miejscach, ale nie mógł narzekać.

\- Jest świetnie – powiedział, odkładając torbę na łóżko. Najlepszy w całym domu i tak był ten ojczulek. Dean już miał wielkie plany wobec niego.

\- Nie przesadzajmy. Góra nie pozwala na nic lepszego. Prawdę mówiąc kaznodziei nie przystoi mieszkać w czymś lepszym, choć wiadomo, byłoby to dużo wygodniejsze. I nie mówię tego z pychą, chciałem nakreślić sytuację. - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Tutejsi ludzie są naprawdę ciekawi i różnorodni. Mam nadzieję, że szybko ich poznasz.

Z kuchni dobiegł ich tupot delikatnych obcasów. Castiel przeprosił Deana na moment, by po chwili wrócić z rudowłosą, uśmiechniętą kobietą.

\- To jest Charlie. Pomaga mi jak i parafianom. Taki nasz tutejszy skarb – przedstawił ją, cały czas się uśmiechając.

\- Ja jestem Dean – przywitał się grzecznie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie ksiądz tu to, czego szuka. A teraz przepraszam, państwo Pillsbury prosili o wizytę. - Ukłoniła się lekko i czmychnęła z pokoju.

\- Chyba też musiałbym odwiedzić tutejszych – westchnął blondyn. - Może mógłbym razem z księdzem?

\- Oczywiście... może za kilka godzin? Teraz muszę zająć się papierkową robotą. Chrzest... rozumie pan, normalne sprawy. Obiecuję oprowadzić pana po mieście i poznać z parafianami. Mam nadzieję, że przyłączy się pan również do jutrzejszej mszy? Powinienem wtedy pana przedstawić.

\- Jasne, to będzie dla mnie czysta przyjemność i jeżeli teraz to nie szkodzi na przeszkodzie, jadę zatankować wóz. Może coś przywieźć? - zapytał z grzecznością. Musiał trochę poudawać, pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony.

\- Proszę śmiało jechać. Czy jest coś nam potrzebne... Nie, chyba nie. Dziękuję. - Wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do pobliskiego kościoła, zostawiając Deana samego.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko. Miał dziwną ochotę na tego księdza. Naprawdę dziwną i wielką ochotę. Ale musiał jeszcze poczekać, dlatego teraz wsiadł do samochodu i wyjechał z podjazdu. Zastanowił się nad spiciem księdza... nie, to by było za proste. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli kupi jakieś orzeszki i coś do picia.

Szybko wrócił do domu, który okazał się pusty. Nie licząc oczywiście wkurzającego psa, którego miał ochotę zastrzelić. Ale w sumie to całkiem dobrze, że nikogo nie było...

Wypakował z Impali berettę, maczetę i kilka magazynków, a następnie schował je pod łóżkiem tak, żeby ich nie znalazł. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, prawda? Postanowił także zwiedzić resztę domu. Znalazł łazienkę, kuchnię, niewielki salon, garaż, mały ogródek z tyłu domu i wreszcie sypialnię ojca Castiela. Pokój wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak ten Deana. Może tylko w szafie było trochę więcej jednakowych ubrań, ale poza tym nic innego nie umiał znaleźć.

Tymczasem podczas wypełniania papierkowej roboty, Castiel dostał smsa od Charlie z wiadomością, by zjawił się u państwa Pillsbury. Zostawił papiery i bez wahania udał się do swoich parafian. Naprawdę lubił to robić. To sprawiało mu jakąś taką dziwną radość. Po drodze zaczepiły go dzieci, krzycząc _Kaznodziejo_. Nie mógł się nie zatrzymać i nie dać im jakiś łakoci. Zawsze tak robił.

Wizyta nie była długa, dlatego niedługo później zjawił się z Charlie w domu. Iro, widząc swojego pana, przywitał się z entuzjazmem i wbiegł razem z nim do domu. Po drodze warknął jeszcze na Deana i zmienił kurs prosto do kuchni razem z Charlie.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co jest temu psu. Prawdopodobnie musi się do ciebie przyzwyczaić. Mam nadzieję, że nie robi ci to problemu?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - Pokiwał głową. - Czy mamy jeszcze jakieś plany na wieczór?

\- Chyba nie. Wybacz, nie należę do tych rozrywkowych księży. - Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Miałem na myśli telewizję, orzeszki i coś do picia. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Do tego nie trzeba być w ogóle rozrywkowym. - Puścił mu przyjacielskie, nic nieznaczące oczko.

\- Rzadko piję piwo, ale dlaczego nie. - Zgodził się i przyniósł z lodówki dwie butelki.

Po chwili oboje siedzieli na kanapie przed telewizorem. Z tej perspektywy wyglądało to zabawnie. Niewielki domek, dwóch księży pije piwo przed telewizorem. Chyba nie był zbyt przykładnym ojcem jeśli chodzi o taki wizerunek. Swoich parafian darzył ogromną sympatią, pomagał w potrzebie i dawał im przykład, lecz ten dom jakby skrywał jakąś niewielką cząstkę jego. Choć kto w końcu zabroni pić kaznodziei?

\- Więc... jak długo już ojciec tu jest? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Tylko trochę zalotnym. Tylko trochę. W końcu o to chodziło. Z drugiej strony Dean miał mnóstwo czasu, ale widok ojczulka w najbardziej grzesznych pozach był jedną z rzeczy, które Winchester chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć.

\- Dwa lata, jeśli się nie mylę. Góra stwierdziła, że się nadam dla tego miasteczka i chyba ma rację. - Upił łyk piwa i skrzywił się, gdy z telewizora dobiegł piskliwy głos kobiety, która właśnie wygrała jakiś teleturniej. - Mogę zapytać, co się do tego skłoniło? Przepraszam, ale masz zbyt dobry gust jak na księdza – zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Deana.

\- Za dobry gust? - zapytał z rozbawieniem. - Chodzi o Impalę? Chcę pomagać ludziom i pomyślałem, że najlepiej spełnię się na parafii. Auto nie ma tu nic na rzeczy, po prostu nie zamieniłbym go na żaden inny model.

\- Sentyment trzyma? Wiesz o co mi chodzi, takie auto dla księdza to nietypowy widok. - Uśmiechnął się serdecznie. - Sam bym sobie takie autko sprawił, zdecydowanie źle dobrałem wcześniejsze słowa. Taki gust jest mało spotykany, to właśnie miałem na myśli, a nie jakiś zbyt dobry gust. Przepraszam.

\- Dobra, dobra, nic się nie stało. - Odwzajemnił uśmiech. - To ojciec nie ma własnego wozu? Albo też ma jakiegoś klasyka? - zagadnął wesoło.

\- Obecnie nie posiadam, drobny wypadek. - Zaśmiał się. - Planuję coś kupić, lecz czasu zawsze brak.

\- To trzeba znaleźć okazję i jakiegoś kupić. Mogę pomóc w wyborze. - Wyszczerzył się jak małe dziecko i zaraz zmienił kanał. - Nareszcie jakiś film – dopowiedział, otwierając paczkę orzeszków.

\- Nie obraziłbym się za pomoc, auto zawsze się przyda. - Zerknął na ekran i zabrał garść orzeszków. - Oby był ciekawy.

\- Pod warunkiem, że lubi ojciec horrory o demonach – zaśmiał się gardłowo. Co za zbieg okoliczności.

\- Pewnie znów jakieś brednie na ten temat, jak to zwykle bywa z telewizją. Choć z chęcią zobaczę te brednie.

\- Ja też. - Pokiwał zgodnie głową i rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby dobrać się do świętobliwego ojczulka. Nagle w jego spalonej duszy i spaczonym umyśle pojawiła się ciekawa myśl.

Nagle na ekranie przewinęła się młoda kobieta opętana przez demona. Zaczęła wić się po podłodze, a jaj ciało wykręcało się w przeróżne strony. Wyglądało to strasznie nienaturalnie. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przecież tak się nie dzieje. Po co demon miałby w ogóle ukazywać swoją obecność? Ludzie zachowują się wtedy podejrzanie normalnie. Takiego tarzania praktycznie nie ma – zauważył z przekąsem.

\- Dokładnie. Po co miałby okaleczać osobę, w której się znajduje? - zagadnął Castiel, ponownie skupiając się na wartkiej akcji filmu.

Po kilku krótkich scenach, gdzie dziewczyna przekonywała rodzinę, że wszystko jest w porządku, nadszedł moment, w którym demon zaczął wydawać różne dźwięki.

\- Oho, kolejne brednie dla potrzymania straszności filmu – mruknął Dean. - Jeżeli już demon krzyczy, to tylko w momencie wypędzania z ciała.

Castiel popatrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Skąd tyle wiesz na ten temat?

Blondyn obrócił głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- Bywało się już w różnych miejscach i o różnych porach – odparł ze spokojem.


	2. Rozdział II

Minął ponad tydzień od przyjazdu nowego księdza. Castiel pokazał Deanowi miasto i poznał go ze swoimi parafianami, którzy przyjęli go z dystansem. No cóż, musieli się zaznajomić. Charlie także trzymała dystans.

Kaznodziei w tym czasie przybyło wiele nowych spraw. Jedna z parafianek, młoda dziewczyna, bardzo zachorowała. Lekarze nie potrafili wystawić prawidłowej diagnozy, o czym dowiedział się Castiel. Ksiądz z natury uwielbiał pomagać ludziom, dlatego dość mocno zainteresował się tą sprawą. Jeszcze przed powołaniem służył ludziom, dlatego miał wiele znajomości, co wreszcie mógł wykorzystać. Sprowadził do miasta swojego dobrego znajomego, jednego z najlepszych lekarzy w kraju. Jego diagnoza była szybka, lecz tragiczna. Rak. Najgorsza z możliwych chorób. Rob, bo jak ów lekarz miał na imię, nie wróżył jej wielu lat życia. Operacja była konieczna i niestety musiała odbyć się bardzo szybko, co postawiło rodzinę dziewczyny w trudnej sytuacji.

Okazało się, że dziewczyna miała wielki talent artystyczny, ale nigdy nie poszła na studia w tym kierunku. Castiel, widząc jej prace, postanowił je sprzedać, by zdobyć pieniądze na operację. Był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Wieść szybko rozeszła się po całym stanie, a obrazy kupowali znani kolekcjonerzy. Brunet naprawdę nie spodziewał się aż takiego rozgłosu. Pieniądze znalazły się od razu, a sama dziewczyna dostała wiele ofert na studia. Jedyne co musiała, to tylko wyzdrowieć.

\- Castiel... nie możesz aż tak bardzo się przejmować, bo jeszcze z tobą będzie źle – mówiła z troską Charlie.

\- Operację ma za kilka dni, będę musiał ją odwiedzić, a nadal nie mam samochodu...

\- Ktoś tu wspomina o aucie? - Blondyn podniósł głowę znad kubka z herbatą. - Możemy jechać chociażby teraz.

\- Już teraz? - Zamyślił się na chwilę. - To całkiem dobry pomysł.

\- Kawałek od nas jest taki sprzedawca, ma masę świetnych maszyn – odparł z uśmiechem.  
\- Dobrze, możemy jechać. Charlie, odbierzesz moją paczkę?

\- Jasne, jeździe. - Pokiwała głową. - Zabierz go jak najdalej – dodała do Deana, gdy brunet wyszedł z kuchni. - Jak najdalej – powtórzyła z uśmiechem.

Dean mrugnął do niej znacząco i wyszedł za Castielem. Blondyn niezbyt interesował się sprawą tej chorej na raka dziewczyny. I tak niedługo umrze. On natomiast nie umiał zrozumieć ojca Castiela, który tak bardzo zaangażował się w całą sprawę. Co więcej, brunet mógłby się zainteresować czymś innym... W tej chwili Deana naszło przekonanie, iż grzechem jest, aby tak gorący faceci żyli w celibacie. To było cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

Przed wejściem do Impali, ponownie ją okrążył. To auto było niesamowite, przez co Castiel nie umiał oderwać od niej oczu. Wreszcie usiadł na siedzeniu z wielkim podekscytowaniem na twarzy.

\- Dziecinka zatankowana do pełna, możemy ruszać – powiedział, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.

\- Dziecinka? - zaśmiał się. - Bardzo pieszczotliwie.

\- Bo to moje ukochane autko i nie zamieniłby go na żadne inne – odparł z uśmiechem, po czym sięgnął dłonią do radia. - A właściwie... Niby kierowca wybiera muzykę, ale dzisiaj ty możesz.

\- Ja? - Zdziwił się. - Zostawię to tobie. Niezbyt się znam na takich rzeczach. Nigdy za wiele nie słuchałem...

\- Skoro tak wolisz... - Zamyślił się, po czym wyciągnął ze schowka kasetę z nagraniami AC/DC. Co jak co, ale strasznie lubił ich słuchać.

Jechali ponad trzy godziny. Dean wiedział, co robił. Znalazł naprawdę fajne autko dla swojego ulubionego księdza i już miał plan, jak przekonać sprzedawcę, aby zszedł z już i tak mocno zaniżonej ceny. Castiel natomiast wsłuchiwał się w muzykę, by odreagować ostatni tydzień. Przez całą trasę niewiele rozmawiali, za co brunet był Deanowi wdzięczny. Wreszcie samochód zatrzymał się przed salonem...

Blondyn przechadzał się między samochodami, udając, że był nimi zainteresowany. Prawdziwe cacko czekało na niego w osobnym garażu, ale jak na razie nie chciał poganiać Castiela. W końcu to był jego wybór, ale i tak Dean był pewien, że to specjalne auto bardzo spodoba się brunetowi.

\- Czy ojciec już coś wybrał? - zapytał oficjalnym tonem.

\- Mam kilka swoich typów. Ale... muszę się jeszcze zastanowić. Proszę, nie mów do mnie aż tak oficjalnie – zaśmiał się lekko i z zainteresowaniem ruszył w kierunku kolejnych samochodów.

\- No dobrze. - Pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. - Jak rozumiem, chciałbyś jakiegoś klasyka, co?

\- Chyba tak, ale mam dylemat. Nie sądziłem, że wybór auta może być taki trudny.

\- Może chciałbyś rzucić okiem na mój wybór? Myślę, że może ci się spodobać.

\- Niech będzie.

Dean uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i kiwnął na niego głową. Poprowadził go przez cały salon, nie zwracając uwagi na żaden z samochodów. Wreszcie zatrzymali się przed osobnym garażem. Otworzył go sprawnie, a ich oczom ukazał się złoty Continental.

\- Jest w idealnym stanie – powiedział blondyn.

Castiel otworzył szeroko usta i kilkukrotnie zamrugał szybko oczami. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co stało przed nim.

\- Dean... to... - Był w tak wielkim szoku, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak zwrócił się do swojego znajomego. - Przepraszam, ale... sam wiesz. Jaka cena? - zwrócił się do sprzedawcy.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł bliżej samochodu.

\- 40 tysięcy – odrzekł.

Dean spojrzał na niego zdegustowanym wzrokiem.

\- Przepraszam, ale umawialiśmy się na 25 – mruknął.

\- No ale teraz 40. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Mam paru innych kupców, którzy mogliby dać jeszcze więcej.

\- Proszę pana – zaczął Winchester. - Czy możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?

Sprzedawca mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ale zaprosił Deana do swojego biura wciśniętego gdzieś między garażami. Niewiele pamiętał, co później się stało, ale po piętnastu minutach oboje wrócili do Kaznodziei.

\- Niech wam będzie, biorę 20 tysięcy – burknął sprzedawca, nawet nie spoglądając na Deana.  
Castiel natomiast zmarszczył brwi, słysząc zmianę decyzji. Spojrzał pytająco na blondyna, który uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- Bierzemy – powiedział, lekko niepewny.

Transakcja nie zajęła im dużo czasu, dlatego gdy nowiuteńki nabytek stanął na parkingu obok Impali, Dean wyciągnął termos z kawą i podał go Castielowi.

\- Zadowolony? - zapytał.

\- Bardzo. Co takiego zrobiłeś, że tak zniżył cenę?

\- Umiem przekonywać ludzi. - Mrugnął do niego wesoło. - Jedziemy gdzieś na obiad? Zgłodniałem od tego targowania.

\- Z chęcią. Mam ochotę na chińszczyznę – odparł, wsiadając do swojego nowego samochodu.

\- Po drodze widziałem dobrą restaurację – rzucił. - Jedź za mną.

Po kilkunastu minutach zatrzymali się na podjeździe większej restauracji. Budynek stał niedaleko głównej drogi, a dookoła niego rozciągał się las.

\- Słyszałem, że mają tu naprawdę dobrze jedzenie.

Brunet wysiadł z Continentala, ale umysłem nadal był w środku. Ten samochód był naprawdę genialny. Prowadziło mu się świetnie, brakowało tylko dobrej muzyki. A ten sprzedawca... łatwo zgodził się na propozycję Deana, dlatego Castiel musiał mu się jakoś odpłacić.

Wreszcie weszli do restauracji i zajęli stolik przy oknie, z którego mieli dobry widok na mroczny las.

\- Niczym z taniego horroru – zaśmiał się brunet, po czym zamówił specjał dnia.

\- Zaraz zaatakują nas demony – dodał wesoło Winchester, a następnie poprosił o hamburgera i ciasto jabłkowe.

\- Muszę ci się jakoś odpłacić za to auto – rzekł Castiel po długiej, niezręcznej ciszy. - Masz jakieś pomysły, czy muszę sam myśleć?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się marzycielsko. „Oj, żeby on wiedział, jak najlepiej się odpłacić”, pomyślał. Moment później sprawił, że w głowie Castiela pojawiła się scena łóżkowa z nimi w rolach głównych.

Castiel widział siebie i widział swoje dłonie spoczywające na biodrach Deana. Powoli zsuwał z niego spodnie, by wreszcie upaść na kolana. Widział, jak blondyn uśmiechał się do niego i upuszczał swoje spodenki... Te myśli lekko go przeraziły, te wszystkie obrazy...

Wzdrygnął się, ponownie zaglądając w swoje myśli. Nie powinien mieć takich obrazów, o czym doskonale wiedział. Był księdzem i powinien służyć Bogu. Te wizje w jego głowie w pewien sposób go obrzydzały. Nie myślał o seksie od bardzo dawna i to nie dlatego, że został księdzem. Zaczęło się już dużo, dużo wcześniej. Miał wstręt do stosunku i wszystkiego z nim związanego. Właśnie dlatego partnerka go zostawiła. W dzień rozstania krzyczała na niego kilkanaście minut i oskarżała o bycie gejem.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Dean, widząc, jak brunet zbladł. Czyżby efekt był aż tak silny?

Słysząc głos Deana, upuścił widelec, który z głośnym hukiem upadł na podłogę. Schylił się w celu podniesienia go i przez przypadek przejechał dłonią po udzie Deana.

\- Um... przepraszam... wciąż myślę o tej dziewczynie – skłamał gładko. Szybko potępił się w myślach i przeprosił Boga za swój czyn, unosząc lekko oczy w górę.

Dean natomiast ucieszył się w duchu. Widział, jak tamten się speszył. A zaraz do tego doszła ta ręka na udzie. Jego mały ojczulek był już stracony. Dean już mu nie odpuści.

\- Tak... Ale mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży.

Brunet tylko pokiwał głową i zaczął grzebać widelcem w jedzeniu. Oj, będzie miał się w czego spowiadać. Najciekawsze jest to, że nie miał pojęcia, co miało dopiero nadejść.

 


	3. Rozdział III

Dean przytwierdził go mocno do ściany i złożył na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Nawet nie zdążył zaprotestować, a już poczuł, jak blondyn mocnym, zdecydowanym ruchem rozerwał mu koloratkę, a następnie złapał go za nadgarstki i uniósł nad jego głowę. Syknął z lekkiego bólu, na co Dean tylko uśmiechnął się zadziornie i przygryzł mu płatek ucha, po czym zaczął całować jego żuchwę. Wiercił się, bardzo chciał zrzucić z niego tę czarną koszulę, lecz blondyn nie miał zamiaru puścić jego dłoni. Był na tyle silny, by wystarczyła mu tylko jedna ręka. Druga natomiast spoczęła na kroczu Kaznodziei.

\- Mhm... jeszcze nie. Spokojnie, do tego też dojdziemy – wymamrotał mu w szyję. Moment później zerwał z niego koszulę, która wylądowała na krzyżu obok. - Ups – zaśmiał się, uwolnił ręce Castiela i zaczął całować go po torsie. Kiedy skończył, zsunął się na podłogę, gdzie dobrał się do rozporka bruneta. - Prosto i bez paska, to lubię.

Kaznodzieja puścił to mimo uszów i przyciągnął głowę Deana do swojego krocza. Ten ochoczo zsunął jego spodnie i przejechał językiem po całej długości obrzmiałego już członka. Zacisnął mocno dłoń na trzonie i poruszył nią kilka razy. Kiedy Castiel wydał z siebie pierwszy jęk zadowolenia, dołączył swoje usta. Niebieskooki czując, że długo tak nie wytrzyma, pociągnął Winchestera za włosy, odciągając go od swojego członka. Dean doskonale zrozumiał sygnał i rozpiął swoje spodnie. Gdy brunet zaczął robić to samo, złapał go za nadgarstki i pokiwał głową.

\- Spodnie zostają – wysyczał.

\- Um... czy masz?

Blondyn wywrócił oczami i zaczął szukać po kieszeniach prezerwatywy. Kiedy ją znalazł, postanowił jeszcze bardziej rozpalić Kaznodzieję, dlatego ponownie złapał jego członek i zaczął poruszać ręką, a swoim językiem rysował drogę po jego torsie. Słyszał zduszone jęki bruneta, który ponownie próbował mu się jakoś wyrwać.

\- Ciii, skarbie – szepnął do niego, czując coraz większe podniecenie. W tym samym momencie Kaznodzieja szarpnął go za włosy, wydając z siebie kolejne jęki. Nic jednak się nie równało z głośnym wykrzyknieniem jego imienia, które blondyn bardzo chciał usłyszeć. Właśnie dlatego stwierdził, że jego partner był już na granicy wytrzymałości. A jeżeli nie był to trudno. On chciał wejść w niego bez wcześniejszego rozpalania i rozluźniania.

Pchnął go na ścianę, przyciskając jego policzek go tapety. Brunet syknął w odpowiedzi, ale nie sprzeciwił się pozycji. Zębami otworzył prezerwatywę, którą założył na swój członek. Ponownie uniósł jego ręce nad głowę i przygryzł jego szyję. Dean już miał wejść w niego i wykonać pierwszy ruch biodrami, kiedy to Castiel poderwał się na łóżku z krzykiem.

Rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju. Był tutaj sam. Ułożył dłonie z tyłu głowy i zaczął głęboko oddychać. „To tylko sen”, powtarzał jak modlitwę.

Usiadł wreszcie na skraju łóżka i zerknął w dół. Cholera, dlaczego to go podnieciło? Mruknął coś pod nosem, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Nie rozumiał, skąd pojawiło się to gorąco ani tym bardziej te sny. Od dawien nie myślał o seksie. Z chwilą, w której Dean przekroczył próg jego domu, wszystko się zaczęło. Chciał przekląć, lecz już zbyt wiele zgrzeszył, dlatego opanował się z trudem i rzucił się na łóżko, przykrywając się kołdrą. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę musiał odganiać od siebie niestosowne myśli, aż w końcu udało mu się zasnąć.

Z krzykiem podniecenia obudził się jeszcze dwa razy...

 

* * *

 

Kim byłby Dean, gdyby nie zaplanował wszystkiego w najdrobniejszych elementach? Sny, owszem bardzo podniecające, pozostały jedynie snami, które niedługo miały stać się rzeczywistością. Czy Dean słyszał krzyki Kaznodziei? Oczywiście. Czy chciałby tego więcej? No pewnie. Czy dogadzał sobie podczas tej nocy? Ciężko zliczyć. A kto by sobie nie dogadzał, gdy za ścianą miało się najseksowniejszą istotę jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po ziemi?

Istotnie, pomimo podniecenia, Dean myślał i planował całkiem trzeźwo. A przynajmniej się starał. Charlie jeszcze nie było, więc on zajął się poranną kawą. No i skoczył do sklepu po ciastka do kawy dla Castiela. No i najważniejsze, że przebrał się w dres idealnie eksponujący jego tyłek. _De facto_ ten sam dres brał udział w jednym ze snów bruneta, co Kaznodzieja z pewnością zauważy.

Castiel wszedł do kuchni i ślepo skierował się do ekspresu. Tej nocy spał bardzo krótko, a miał wiele spraw do załatwienia, dlatego kawa była czymś w rodzaju wybawienia. Już miał włączyć urządzenie, kiedy doszedł do niego zapach świeżo zaparzonego nektaru bogów. Odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał w kierunku stołu, przy którym siedział blondyn. Obok niego spoczywał talerzyk z ciastkami i dwie parujące kawy.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach. - Usiadł na krześle i zaczął delektować się czarnym naparem.  
Dean wyszczerzył się jak małe dziecko i podsunął mu talerzyk z ciastkami.

\- Ciężka noc? - zapytał cicho. Noc z pewnością nie była ciężka, tylko... no jakby to powiedzieć... podniecająca. Winchester zastanawiał się, czy podesłać teraz brunetowi kolejną wizję, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Miał nadzieję, że Kaznodzieja jakoś zwierzy mu się.

\- Bardzo. - Przetarł twarz dłonią. - Nie mogłem spać, męczyły mnie koszmary i budziłem się co chwilę. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem? - Upił łyk kawy i zabrał ciasteczko z talerzyka.

\- Spałem jak dziecko. - Wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. Castiel zdecydowanie powinien mu coś powiedzieć i Dean będzie musiał to z niego wyciągnąć. - Wiesz... jeżeli mogę ci jakoś pomóc, to mów śmiało.

\- Ech... - westchnął. - Raczej nie zdołasz mi pomóc. Jednak dziękuję za troskę.

\- W razie czego jestem do twojej dyspozycji. - Uśmiechnął się do niego ponownie, po czym wstał z krzesła i podszedł do szafki mieszczącej się tuż obok Castiela. Nachylił się nad nią, udając, że czegoś szuka. W tym samym momencie Kaznodzieja powinien ujrzeć kolejną, interesującą wizję.

Brunet zamrugał oczami. Tym razem Dean przywiązał krawatem jego ręce do oparcia łóżka. Wstał pośpiesznie, by odgonić złe myśli, lecz w tej samej chwili widok zasłonił mu Dean wypinający swój naprawdę niezły tyłek. Wróć. Żaden niezły. Po prostu tyłek. Dopiero po chwili Castiel zauważył, iż blondyn miał na sobie _te_ dresy. Właśnie te, które miał w większości snów i myśli. Te, które w wizjach uwielbiał zrywać i te, które tak niesamowicie eksponowały tyły księdza. Syknął lekko i ponownie usiadł na krześle. Za wszelką cenę chciał odpędzić myśli, w czym miała pomóc mu kawa. Daremnie...

Winchester uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wypiął tyłek jeszcze mocniej. Niech patrzy, oj niech patrzy. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach wreszcie się wyprostował i obrócił przodem, trzymając w rękach cukierniczkę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, widząc, jak twarz Kaznodziei przybrała odcienie purpury. Oj, Dean wiedział, jak mógłby go teraz zadowolić.

\- T... ttaak. Potrzebuję więcej kawy – odparł i nalał sobie kolejną szklankę. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i skarał się w myślach. Ciekawe, który ksiądz da mu rozgrzeszenie.

\- Kofeina szkodzi w dużych ilościach – zauważył z przekąsem i stanął tuż obok niego. Oczywiście już wcześniej zadbał o to, by dres idealnie ukazywał zarys jego sprzętu, dlatego też nie miał na sobie bokserek. - Słyszałem, że jabłka dają więcej kopa – dodał, puszczając mu przyjacielskie oczko.

Popatrzał na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął, lecz szybko jego wzrok spoczął na kroczu Deana. Odchrząknął i wstał, a kroki skierował prosto do lodówki.

\- Raz na jakiś czas można, a jeżeli to ma mnie postawić na nogi, spróbuję wszystkiego.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

\- Na rozbudzenie polecam zimny prysznic, ale to wyższa szkoła jazdy – odparł wesoło. Z drugiej strony... ile Dean by teraz dał za wspólny prysznic z Castielem...

\- Mało skuteczny w moim przypadku – odparł ze śmiechem.

\- Hm... To nie wiem, co jeszcze mogłoby zadziałać. - Skrzywił się.

\- Teraz to bez znaczenia, bo muszę się zbierać. Widzimy się wieczorem. - Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z kuchni. Kilkukrotnie opłukał twarz zimną wodą, przebrał się i wyszedł z domu. Musiał sprawdzić, jak czuła się jego parafianka po operacji oraz zobaczyć się z Robem.

Dean prychnął, gdy brunet opuścił kuchnię. To nie miało tak wyjść. Castiel miał tu jeszcze zostać, a teraz jeszcze miało go nie być cały dzień. Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Błyskawicznie przebrał się w normalne ubrania i wsiadł do Impali. Tak bardzo musiał się na kimś wyżyć... Jakoś to odreagować i jednocześnie nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Wiedział, że nie mógł zrobić niczego w mieście ani w pobliżu... I chyba właśnie znalazł idealny obiekt.

W tym samym czasie Castiel dotarł do szpitala. Rodzice dziewczyny przywitali go nad wyraz entuzjastycznie. Podziękowali mu za akcję i pieniądze oraz za ogromne zaangażowanie. Słysząc te słowa, uśmiechał się w duszy. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego mógł dzisiaj zrobić. Porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z dziewczyną, jeszcze raz z rodzicami, po czym udał się na spotkanie z Robem. Był on najlepszym przyjacielem Castiela. Nie oceniał, a pomagał. Stąd właśnie brunet nie miał obiekcji, aby zarysować mu swoją obecną sytuację. Pilnie potrzebował jakiegoś spowiednika. Nauczał innych, a sam popełniał najgorsze błędy. Seks? Był księdzem, cholernym księdzem! Seks z mężczyzną? Jeszcze gorzej. Seks z innym księdzem? Wolał nawet tego nie komentować. Rob polecił mu jednego ze swoich dawnych znajomych, a jego parafia znajdowała się całkiem niedaleko.

Przez całą drogę myślał, w jaki sposób wyznać, co tak właściwie się z nim działo. Nie było to łatwe i miał wielką nadzieję, że ksiądz dobrze mu poradzi. Nie licząc oczywiście tego, iż nikomu nic nie powie, w końcu nie miał prawa do wyjawiania grzechów innych ludzi. To trochę Castiela podbudowało.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu dostał rozgrzeszenie dość łatwo, ksiądz kazał mu wyznać wszystko Deanowi i wyjaśnić całą sytuację. W końcu miał mu pomóc, a jeżeli oni nie będą wobec siebie szczerzy, ich współpraca stanie się bardzo toksyczna. Brunet miał naprowadzić go na dobrą drogę, dlatego ich relacja powinna być jak najbardziej czysta. Tego właśnie się dowiedział i zgadzał się z tym w stu procentach.

 

* * *

 

Gnał drogą, uruchamiając przy okazji kilka swoich kontaktów. Tych ziemskich i poza ziemskich. Miał w końcu trochę więcej mocy niż zwyczajny człowiek i nie zamierzał przestać z tego korzystać. Chwilowo zastanawiał się nad tą dziewczyną z rakiem. Powinna zaprzedać duszę, czy coś. Przynajmniej wtedy miałby z nią święty spokój. Wtedy Castiel może trochę bardziej zainteresował się Deanem i może coś by wreszcie wynikło z tych snów i myśli.

\- A pan tu co? - mruknął mężczyzna, u którego Castiel niedawno kupił samochód. - Continental chodzi jak marzenie, nie mógł się zepsuć.

\- Nie tym tonem – warknął.

\- Co mi możesz zrobić? - zapytał kpiąco.

W jednej chwili jego plecy gruchnęły o ścianę. Jedna ręka blondyna zaciskała się na gardle mężczyzny, druga skutecznie przytrzymywała oba nadgarstki sprzedawcy.

\- Grzeczniej – syknął. Widząc siniejącą twarz faceta, puścił go.

\- Jesteś... jesteś popierdolony! - ryknął handlarz, próbując złapać oddech.

Dean zaśmiał się złowieszczo, wyciągając nóż.

\- Nie. - Pokręcił głową. - Jestem o wiele gorszy. - W tym momencie jego oczy ogarnął mrok.

Zapakowanie faceta do wozu nie było trudne. Szkoda tylko, że sprzedawca musiał rozwalić sobie noc, przez co jak nic Dean będzie musiał czyścić bagażnik. Cholera by wzięła takich ludzi. No ale wracając... zapakowanie nie było takie złe. Wywiezienie go na skraj lasu też nie. Katowanie go aż do usranej śmierci natomiast sprawiło mu dziką przyjemność. Podobnie jak spalenie ciała. Bo po co miał go nawiedzać jeszcze jakiś duch?

Wreszcie, gdy upewnił się, że na pewno nikt go nie widział, ruszył w stronę plebanii, zauważając po drodze kilka smsów zwrotnych. Oj będzie się działo.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy był już na miejscu, Iro przywitał go głośnym szczekaniem i gryzieniem nogawki. W progu stała Charlie obserwująca z uśmiechem całą sytuację.

\- Uważaj, bo kiedyś zje ci te spodnie – zaśmiała się. - Swoją drogą masz gościa – dodała.

Castiel skinął głową i udał się do kuchni.

\- Irene? - prawie krzyknął, gdy przekroczył próg.

Wszystkie obrazy z przeszłości ponownie wróciły. Wszystkie, bez jakiegokolwiek wyjątku. Tyle się starał, by gdzieś w swoim umyśle je ukryć, tyle lat by nie sprawiały już nigdy więcej bólu... Tyle lat starań, a wszystko wróciło do niego wraz z pojawieniem się tej kobiety. Pomasował sobie skronie i oparł się o framugę drzwi, groźnie patrząc na swoją towarzyszkę.

\- Będziesz tu tak stał, czy pójdziemy porozmawiać?

Castiel pokręcił głową i już miał wyrzucić dziewczynę, gdy Charlie pojawiła się w kuchni i zaprosiła ją do gabinetu. Brunet nie miał wyjścia, musiał z pomówić.

\- Po co tu przyszłaś? - warknął, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi gabinetowe. - Obiecałaś.

\- Chciałam zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie kłam. Minęło 10 lat, wybaczyłem sobie i tobie. Starałem się zapomnieć. Chyba dobitnie dałem ci do zrozumienia, że nie chcę cię znać i masz się do mnie nie zbliżać. Dobrze wiesz, że w każdej chwili mogę cię wydać. W każdej.

\- Nie zrobisz tego. Dużo się nie zmieniło. Wciąż pomagasz z tą zmianą, że teraz nie mnie, a innym. Plus oczywiście jesteś księdzem. Może kilka lat temu byś to zrobił, ale nie teraz.

Bał się przyznać, że miała rację. Pomimo szeregu wspomnień nie potrafił jej wydać, już nie.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Wrócił. - Zadrżała lekko i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Na myśl rzuciło mu się soczyste _kurwa_ , lecz szybko wyrzucił to z głowy. Ponownie przetarł skronie i spojrzał łagodniej na dziewczynę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz. Zostawiam ci numer, jeśli zechcesz to się skontaktujesz, jeśli nie, prawdopodobnie będziesz modlić się nad moim grobem. - Wyszła, pozostawiając karteczkę z numerem telefonu.

Castiel uderzył pięścią w stół, po czym ruszył do kuchni, musząc to przemyśleć.

W tym czasie Dean zatrzymał się na podjeździe. Gdy tylko wyszedł z samochodu, usłyszał warczenie psa. Blondyn mruknął coś pod nosem. Przecież się takim kundlem nie będzie zajmować. Nim się obejrzał, poczuł zaciskające się szczęki na swojej łydce. Automatycznie machnął nogą, uwalniając się od psa.

\- Leżeć – warknął na niego.

Iro podkulił ogon i czmychnął w znanym sobie kierunku. Winchester natomiast ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Już miał chwycić klamkę, gdy ze środka wyszła jakaś kobieta. Wyminęła go bez słowa.

\- Do cholery? - zapytał sam siebie.

Wszedł do środka, dziwiąc się, że wszędzie było ciemno. W sumie to nawet i lepiej. Szybko wsunął się do kuchni i zdjął z siebie koszulę, zostając jedynie w podkoszulku.

Brunet podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki.

\- Dean? - zapytał. W tej ciemnicy nie było zbyt wiele widać.

_Cholera_ , pomyślał, zaciskając zęby.

\- Tak, to ja – odparł ze spokojem. - Wpadłem tylko się czegoś napić.

\- Jedziesz gdzieś? O tak późnej porze? - mruknął ze zdziwieniem i wyprostował się na krześle.

\- Co? Nie – zaśmiał się, biorąc do ręki kubek i napił się szybko. - Dobra, idę pod prysznic. - Ruszył w stronę korytarza.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi i wstał. Kiedy zapalił światło, zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Cały podkoszulek Deana był we krwi. Widząc, jak ten już miał wyjść, złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Blondyn jęknął cicho.

\- To nic – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

\- Jesteś cały we krwi. To wcale nie jest nic. Co się stało? - Wciąż mocno ściskał go za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając na wymknięcie się.

Wywrócił oczami. To dziwne, ale podobało mu się, że Castiel tak się nim zainteresował.

\- Iro uznał, że jestem jego kolacją – odparł, mrugając do niego wesoło.

Brunet spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Naprawdę? - Zdecydowanie mu nie wierzył.

\- No tak. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Castiel, chyba nie myślisz, że kogoś zabiłem albo coś? - dodał z rozbawieniem.

Ponownie popatrzał mu w oczy i puścił jego nadgarstek.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że jest do tego zdolny, ale ostatnio zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Jesteś ranny? - zapytał z troską i złapał jego podkoszulek, lekko unosząc go do góry.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy palce zetknęły się z jego skórą.

\- W nogę – mruknął z przekąsem.

Kaznodzieja przejechał dłonią po torsie i opuścił koszulkę.

\- Usiądź – rozkazał.

Dobrze wiedział, że krew na koszuli nie była sprawką Iro. Łydka owszem, ale nie koszulka. Zabrał apteczkę, odsunął lekko krzesło, na którym siedział Dean i przykucnął przed nim. Delikatnie podwinął jego nogawkę, aż ukazała mu się rana.

\- Mocno cię urządził – zauważył.

\- To nic takiego – odparł spokojnie. Dean ledwo się powstrzymywał, by nie przyciągnąć bruneta do swojego krocza. A gdyby tak wysłać mu wizję?

Brunet podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Przepraszam za niego. - Mimo wszystkich podejrzeń, było mu naprawdę przykro.

Rana była dość głęboka. Szybko ją odkaził i zaczął zastanawiać się, co zrobić dalej.

\- To trzeba zszyć.

Winchester pokręcił głową. Rana już dawno by się zrosła, ba, nie zostałaby nawet blizna. No ale teraz będzie musiał pochodzić z tym kilka dni.

\- Daj spokój. - Machnął niedbale ręką, bardzo chcąc ją zatrzymać na włosach księdza. - Wystarczy bandaż.

\- Jak chcesz – burknął.

Przejechał delikatnie palcem po łydce, czując, jak mięśnie naprężały się pod jego dotykiem. Zaraz też zaczął opatrywać zranione miejsce. Nie był w dobrej pozycji, dlatego musiał się lekko przysunąć, przez co gdy tylko chciał spojrzeć na Deana, ukazywało mu się jego krocze.

Blondyn nigdy w życiu nie czuł większej potrzeby przyciągnięcia do siebie tego bruneta. Wystarczyłoby parę centymetrów. A może jednak to zrobić? Byłoby świetnie... Poczuł narastające ciepło w dole brzucha.

\- A jak tobie minął dzień?

Zaśmiał się, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Nie lepiej niż tobie. - Schował wszystkie rzeczy do apteczki i odłożył ją na miejsce. - Możesz chodzić?

\- Umiem, nie bój się o mnie. - Uśmiechnął się do Castiela i przeszedł powoli przez kuchnię. - Pod prysznicem sobie poradzę – dodał wesoło.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewny – rzucił, patrząc na jego łydkę. - Dopiero cię zabandażowałem, jak chcesz się teraz umyć? Chyba pomyliliśmy kolejność – zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Spokojnie, noga będzie poza prysznicem. - Mrugnął do niego wesoło. W sumie to Castiel mógłby mu pomóc...

\- Życzę powodzenia – odparł, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- W razie czego będę wołać o pomoc – także się zaśmiał, po czym czmychnął do łazienki. Cholera by to. Dean mógł w ogóle nie wchodzić do kuchni.

Kaznodzieja odczekał kilka minut, nim również opuścił kuchnię, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Przechodząc obok drzwi Deana, naszła go pewna myśl. Szybko wkradł się do jego pokoju i zaczął małe przeszukiwania. Nie spodziewał się odkrycia jakichś makabrycznych przyrządów, czy czegoś podobnego. Spodziewał się natomiast czegoś z jego przeszłości, chociażby jakiejś fotografii, ale nie udało mu się niczego znaleźć. Nie usiedział tam zbyt długo. Udał się pod drzwi łazienki, a gdy został zapewniony, że wszystko w porządku, udał się na dwór. Została jeszcze jedna rzecz do przeszukania. Auto. W środku nie znalazł niczego szczególnego, pozostał tylko bagażnik. Doskonale wiedział, że Dean coś ukrywał i gdzieś powinien znaleźć chociażby maleńką poszlakę.

Otworzył bagażnik, a przez jego ciało przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. _Kurwa_ , rzucił, spoglądając ponownie na zakrwawiony bagażnik. Zatrzasnął klapę i pośpiesznie udał się do domu. Na korytarzu minął uśmiechniętego Winchestera. Ominął go bez słowa i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Przetarł twarz dłonią i usiadł na łóżku. O co do cholery chodziło? Dlaczego Dean miał w bagażniku tak wiele krwi? I ta koszula... Nie dość, że przeszłość do niego wróciła, to teraźniejszość pragnęła, by wrócił do szpiegowania ludzi.

 


	4. Rozdział IV

Dręczył go wizjami i snami już wiele razy, lecz Castiel wciąż nic mu nie powiedział. Sprawiało to, że denerwował się do granic możliwości. Przecież to seksowne stworzenie musiało się kiedyś wygadać, jest pieprzonym księdzem! Oczywiście blondyn chciał, by sam Castiel chciał dobrać się do niego, niż by on rzucił się na niego bez przyczyny. Dobrze wiedział, że zostałby wyrzucony, a cały jego plan ległby w gruzach. Nie mógł przecież do tego dopuścić! Dean jednak coraz bardziej potrzebował uwagi, coraz bardziej chciał dotknąć jego ust i przytwierdzić jego głowę do swojego krocza. Och Jak bardzo tego chciał.

W końcu wpadł na pomysł. Drastyczny, ale wydawało mu się, że poskutkuje. Zsyłał Castielowi sny każdej nocy, a w dzień posyłał mu coraz więcej wizji. Jednak ten PIEPRZONY KSIĘŻULEK przez cały tydzień nic z tym nie zrobił. TYDZIEŃ! Chodził po domu z podkrążonymi oczami, wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Wszyscy zaczynali się o niego martwić, kazali iść do lekarza. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że ksiądz po prostu coś w sobie tłumił, a nie złapał jakiegoś wirusa. W sumie Deana to podniecało. Widać było, że Castiel był już na granicy wytrzymałości. Winchester miał ogromną nadzieję, że już niedługo brunet zwierzy mu się, a on będzie mógł ruszyć do przodu ze swoim planem.

Castiel był w rozsypce. Sny nawiedzały go coraz częściej, z wizjami było bardzo podobnie. Czy umiał sobie z nimi poradzić? Tak. Czy wiedział, jak to zrobić? Zdecydowanie nie. Za każdym razem, gdy kładł się spać, budził się z krzykiem i innymi symptomami, których nie spodziewał się u siebie. W przeciągu tego tygodnia spał niewiele, sny często go budziły. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyglądał fatalnie. Jego wygląd idealnie odzwierciedlał jego samopoczucie. Czuł się okropnie i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Nie pojmował, skąd wzięły się te wszystkie wizje i sny. Z dnia na dzień wyglądał coraz gorzej, nie mógł się skoncentrować, jego ręce drżały, a nawet zdarzało mu się krzyczeć na swoich parafian, co go najbardziej bolało.

Pewnego dnia przyszłą do niego parafianka, która bardzo martwiła się o stan zdrowia Castiela.

\- Kaznodziejo – zaczęła niepewnie. - Wygląda Kaznodzieja okropnie.

Castiel próbował ją zbyć zapracowaniem. Daremnie.

\- Proszę mi tu nie kłamać. Przydałaby się Kaznodziei pomoc lekarza.

Brunet jednak szybko i płynnie zmienił temat. Lekarz był tu niepotrzebny, żadne leki nie sprawią, że sny przestaną się pojawiać. Wystarczyłoby zwykłe kilka godzin snu, by poczuć się lepiej, jednak tak się nie działo. Tydzień minął, a Castiel snuł się bez życia po kuchni, próbując doprowadzić się do porządku. Była przecież niedziela, musiał jakoś wyglądać, by nie straszyć ludzi w kościele.

Dean krążył po domu, wiedząc, że niedługo trzeba będzie odprawić mszę. To były najnudniejsze godziny jego życia. Mógłby się zająć czymś innym. Na przykład Castielem. A właśnie... gdzie się podział jego chodzący ideał?

Zerknął do kuchni i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał głośno. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo brunet był zmęczony i rozdrażniony.

Kaznodzieja ugryzł ostatni kęs jabłka i odwrócił się do Deana.

\- Myślę, że tak – wymamrotał i wyrzucił ogryzek, po czym udał się w stronę drzwi.

\- Um... jesteś pewien, że w tym stanie dasz radę? - Podniósł brew, obserwując jego niepewne kroki. Lada moment księżulek mógł po prostu zemdleć.

\- Nie wiem – zamyślił się, trzymając rękę na klamce. - Chyba nie. Mógłbyś mnie dzisiaj zastąpić?

Pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. Co mu szkodziło? A jeżeli dzięki temu Castiel zrozumie, że tak długo nie pociągnie, to warto było przez godzinę męczyć się z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi.

Wraz z Kaznodzieją szło mu całkiem nieźle. Na całe szczęście zdążył podpatrzeć parę takich czy innych mszy, dzięki czemu nie zaliczył wtopy.

Wreszcie przystanął przy mikrofonie i uśmiechnął się do zgromadzonych wiernych. Ile przepięknych duszyczek...

\- Na początku chciałbym podziękować wam za tak ciepłe i szczere przyjęcie mnie. To dla mnie naprawdę wiele znaczy, dlatego jeszcze raz dziękuję.  
Na dzisiejszej celebracji, chciałbym poruszyć temat związany z prawdą. Ponieważ prawda jest fundamentem wolności człowieka. Mamy różne rodzaje prawd, ale najważniejszą i niezaprzeczalną prawdą jest Bóg. _Ja jestem drogą i prawdą, i życiem._ Tak. Bóg jest najprawdziwszą prawdą.  
W Biblii mamy masę przykładów, gdy Stwórca zwraca się do nas. Do ludzi. Przypomnijmy sobie chociażby historię Noego, którego Bóg przestrzegł przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem. Czy On kiedykolwiek kłamał? Czy On kiedykolwiek coś zataił? Nie. - Spojrzał dyskretnie na Castiela. - My, ludzie, zostaliśmy stworzeni na Jego podobieństwo. Więc dlaczego tak często odchodzimy od największego dobra, jakie dam dał? Od prawdy? Dlaczego tak często okłamujemy się, zatajamy prawdę? Wiemy, że prawda może być nieprzyjemna dla nas albo dla innych. Kłamiąc, zyskujemy... niczego nie zyskujemy. Tracimy. Tracimy w sobie tę małą cząstkę Boga. Tracimy to, co jest dla nas najcenniejsze! Tracimy także naszych przyjaciół, rodzinę. Okłamujemy się, zdradzamy, nie mówimy prawdy. Nie pamiętamy lub nie chcemy pamiętać, że ludzie mogą się od nas odwrócić. Kłamstwo zatrzyma ich tylko na chwilę. Prawda, może bolesna, będzie początkiem lepszego jutra.  
Bóg Ojciec dał nam wolną wolę, abyśmy mogli sami podejmować decyzje. Ale On dał nam coś jeszcze. Dał nam sumienie, a sumienie podpowiada nam, co jest dobre. Co za tym idzie, co jest prawdziwe. Bóg jest prawdą, a prawda jest Bogiem.

Castiel słuchał kazania z zamysłem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał wyznać Deanowi prawdę.

 

* * *

 

Po mszy Castiel udał się domu, a Dean do cukierni. Kiedy brunet dotarł do domu, na schodach przed domem spotkał Irene.

\- Czego? - zapytał ostro.

Kobieta podała mu gazetę i wskazała artykuł. Kaznodzieja zmarszczył brwi i bez słowa wpuścił ją do domu. Usiadł w kuchni przy stole i przestudiował tekst.

\- To zapewne sprawka Crowley'a...

\- No nie mów, Sherlocku. - Wywróciła oczami.

Artykuł na pierwszej stronie mówił o morderstwie sprzedawcy, u którego Castiel niedawno kupił samochód.

\- Dowiedział się, że tam byłem. Musiał... Już z nami pogrywa – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dlatego musimy działać szybko. Najlepiej natychmiast.

Castiel pokiwał głową, a przed jego oczami ukazał się zakrwawiony bagażnik Deana. Otrząsnął się, wyrzucając z głowy to wspomnienie. Teraz miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Musimy dojść do jego ludzi. Jedź jako biegły i dowiedz się, co wiedzą oraz kto był na miejscu. Na sto procent ktoś z ludzi Crowleya pilnował, by go nie podejrzewali.

\- Ta, ta... - Pomachała mu i wyszła szybko.

Dean tymczasem zatrzymał się na podjeździe. Znowu spotkał tę samą kobietę. Dziwne, to na pewno nie mogła być ich parafianka. Może więc jakaś rodzina Castiela? Albo znajoma? Dean musi to sprawdzić.

\- Hej – zawołał, wchodząc do kuchni. - Kto to był?

\- Stara znajoma. Prosiła o pomoc, wiesz... odnawiamy kontakty – zaśmiał się. - Co tam chowasz?

\- Ciasto. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął pakunek. - Uznałem, że dzisiaj taka okazja i tak dalej...

\- Dobry wybór. - Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając talerzyki z szafki.

\- Ja zawsze dobrze wybieram – stwierdził ze śmiechem, zerkając na tyłek księdza. Zaraz też wyciągnął kawę i kubki. Czuł, że Castiel wreszcie mu się zwierzy.

Kiedy kawa była już gotowa, brunet ukroił kawałek ciasta i zjadł kawałek.

\- Cholera! Przepraszam. - Zarumienił się. - To jest rewelacyjne. To dlatego – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. - Pokiwał głową.

\- Tak... - Zmarszczył brwi. - Wiesz, muszę z tobą poważnie porozmawiać.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z zaintrygowaniem i rozsiadł się wygodniej.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch – odparł.

\- Pewnie nie raz obudziłem cię w nocy swoim krzykiem i nie zaprzeczaj, bo nie uwierzę – zaśmiał się delikatnie i spojrzał na Deana, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Widzisz, jak się zachowuję i jak wyglądam. Nie jestem chory, to nie to – zamilkł na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Od... od dłuższego czasu mam pewne sny. Z tobą w roli głównej. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie... gdyby nie charakter tych snów. My... uprawiamy ostry i dziki seks. - Zagryzł wargę z zakłopotaniem. - Twoje dresy odgrywają tam główną rolę. Zdzieram je z ciebie na milion sposobów, a ty lubisz je wykorzystywać. I jeżeli to nie jest dziwne to... budzę się w nocy z krzykiem, a moje ciało reaguje na to dość _drastycznie_. Miałem już do czynienia z seksem przed powołaniem. Odrzuciłem tę formę zaspokojenia, nie była mi potrzebna. Sam dziwię się swojej reakcji i tego, czego chce moje ciało. Nie bierz mnie za idiotę, proszę. To nie tak, że chciałbym cię teraz rzucić na ten stół...

Słuchał go z uwagą. Z jednej strony był zdziwiony, że Castiel tak po prostu wszystko mu powiedział. Z drugiej natomiast był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Bardzo bardzo zadowolony.

\- Mówisz, ze nie chciałbyś... - mruknął.

W jednej chwili przyciągnął go do siebie i wpił się ustami w jego górną wargę. Nie dając mu czasu na oddech, pchnął go na stół i przylgnął do niego.

\- Ale ja chcę – szepnął mu do ucha, unieruchamiając jego nadgarstki za plecami. Dean mógłby go teraz do siebie przywłaszczyć i sprawić, że brunet już na zawsze będzie jego, ale... ale Winchester jeszcze tego nie chciał. Zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszał jęk pod sobą.

\- Dean... - syknął Kaznodzieja, próbując jakoś uwolnić się spod drugiego księdza.

\- Wiem, że tego chcesz, Cas. W każdą pieprzoną noc błagałeś o to samo – wyszeptał, ściskając go za krocze, na co ten odezwał się jeszcze głośniejszym stęknięciem. - I ja ci to dam. - Puścił go i obrócił do siebie przodem. Ich usta ponownie złączyły się w pocałunku, podczas gdy ich dłonie walczyły z guzikami i paskami.

\- Chcesz tutaj? - wysapał Castiel, łapiąc oddech. Jego drżące dłonie właśnie zawisły nad rozpiętymi spodniami blondyna.

Winchester pokiwał głową, a następnie klęknął tuż przy Kaznodziei. Wyszczerzył się do niego szelmowsko i wziął do ust wyraźne wypuklenie wciąż ukryte pod cienkim materiałem bokserek. W tym samym momencie brunet ułożył dłonie na jego głowie, tym samym przyciskając blondyna do swojego krocza.

\- Spokojnie, bo jeszcze mi tu dojdziesz – parsknął Dean, na co Castiel prychnął cicho.

Zielonooki jeszcze raz polizał go na próbę i zahaczył zębami o spodenki. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by je zsunąć. Ale zamiast wziąć go do ust, zaczął obcałowywać jego podbrzusze, na co brunet szarpał niespokojnie biodrami. Blondyn stopniowo podnosił się, aż wreszcie jego usta zatrzymały się na szyi bruneta. Spojrzał krytycznie na koloratkę i po części zapiętą koszulę.

\- Tak się bawić nie będziemy – mruknął, zrywając z niego resztę ubrań, które poleciały prawdopodobnie gdzieś na korytarz.

Wreszcie Dean miał przed sobą całkiem nagusieńkiego, napalonego Kaznodzieję. I wiedział, że to było dobre.

\- Masz...? - szepnął Castiel, cały czas sapiąc.

Blondyn w odpowiedzi obrócił go przodem do stołu. Gdy niebieskooki wreszcie łaskawie wypiął swój nieziemsko piękny tyłek, ten wyciągnął z kieszeni prezerwatywę i założył ją pośpiesznie. Ktoś taki jak Castiel, nie powinien czekać.

\- Będzie tak, jak chciałeś. Ostro i dziko – wysyczał mu do ucha i wszedł w niego bez żadnego przygotowania.


	5. Rozdział V

\- Zawiodłem się na tobie. - Dean pokręcił głową, obchodząc dookoła leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę. - Co, może myślałaś, że jeszcze ci za to zapłacę?

Niejaka Britney podniosła się na klęczkach i spojrzała z nienawiścią na niego.

\- Pieprz się – warknęła.

Blondyn zaśmiał się głośno.

\- I kto to mówi – burknął, po czym uderzył ją kolbą strzelby.

Noc była ciemna, dlatego nikt nie zauważył mężczyzny ciągnącego bezwładne ciało. Wrzucił ją na tylne siedzenie samochodu i odjechał do pustego magazynu znajdującego się niedaleko. Czy zamierzał ją po prostu zabić? Po co, skoro można było zrobić masę innych rzeczy.

\- Gordon, Ellie, Thomas... - wymieniał po kolei kontakty w jej telefonie, po czym przyjrzał się skrępowanej dziewczynie. - Masz całkiem pokaźną listę dilerów i swoich koleżanek. Może też tu wpadną? - Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Blondynka odwróciła wzrok. Nie mogła ani wstać z krzesełka, ani cokolwiek powiedzieć przez szmatę wciśniętą w jej usta.

\- Wcześniej byłaś bardziej ochoczo nastawiona do wiązania – stwierdził z przekąsem. - Ile to było? Sześćset dolców za jeden numerek? Za wysoko się cenisz jak na początkującą dziwkę, kochanie – dodał, wyciągając z kieszeni nóż.

Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie.

\- Nie będziesz już więcej krzyczeć? - zapytał, dotykając palcami szmaty.

Britney pokręciła żywo głową. Winchester zsunął materiał.

\- Błagam... - jęknęła, ponownie próbując zerwać się z więzów. - Proszę... Ja nie chcę... Zapłacę, cokolwiek!

\- Kurwa chce mi płacić? - zapytał ze śmiechem. Sekundę później przyłożył nóż do jej gardła, na co ta zapiszczała z przerażenia. - Nie spodziewałem się, że w takim miłym, pobożnym miasteczku znajdę taką degenerację. W sumie tym lepiej dla mnie. - Zatopił czubek ostrza w delikatnej skórze kobiety. Po szyi spłynęła cienka stróżka krwi.

\- Błagam... - szepnęła, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Och, uspokój się. To tylko taki numerek, za który nie weźmiesz pieniędzy. - Wzruszył luźno ramionami.

 

* * *

 

Wisiała tuż pod sufitem magazynu. Jej ciało wiło się i jeszcze walczyło o ostatni haust powietrza. Niepotrzebnie. Jeżeli nie z uduszenia, zmarłaby w wyniku zbyt dużej straty krwi, która tryskała na wszystkie strony. Dean już teraz trochę żałował, że tak łatwo dał się ponieść. Nie minęły nawet trzy godziny, a ona już była wyczerpana, nie wspominając o tym, że co chwilę traciła przytomność albo majaczyła. Mógł być delikatniejszy, może dzięki temu dziewczyna wytrzymałaby więcej? Wrzucił nóż do torby. Poza nim użył jeszcze tylko strzelby, sznura i zapalniczki. No i wody, ale mniejsza z tym.

Zerknął jeszcze raz na ciało. Wreszcie przestało się ruszać. Krew leniwie kapała ze zmiażdżonych stóp i dłoni. Pod nią utworzyła się już niewielka kałuża, w której można było znaleźć chociażby paznokcie ofiary oraz jej na wpół spalone włosy i oderwane fragmenty skóry. Dean i tak uważał, że nie popisał się umiejętnościami. W Piekle było zdecydowanie gorzej.

\- Wiesz, że pamiętam cię jeszcze, gdy chodziłaś na msze? - zagadnął do dyndającego ciała. - Siedziałaś w pierwszej ławce i ja już wtedy wiedziałem, że taka czysta nie byłaś. Kaznodzieja będzie zawiedziony, gdy wreszcie dowie się prawdy o tobie. Chociaż to może nawet lepiej. Nie on jeden trochę nagrzeszył – dodał z uśmiechem.

 

* * *

 

Krwawe morderstwo zawładnęło Lawrence. Płacz, niepokój i wiele pytań – to właśnie dało się słyszeć w sklepach, parkach... wszędzie. Wszyscy byli w ogromnym szoku, nie mogli pojąć, kto mógł dopuścić się takiej zbrodni. Co gorsza, było to już drugie morderstwo, co wzbudzało większy niepokój i rzucało kolejne pytania. Czy to ta sama osoba?

Miasteczko było wstrząśnięte nie mniej jak Castiel. Na pogrzeb przyszły tłumy, niestety wśród nich można było znaleźć typowych gapiów, czy ludzi, którzy po prostu zainteresowali się całą sprawą.

\- Była dobrą kobietą – powiedział brunet, stojąc naprzeciwko zgromadzonych. - Pamiętam, gdy siadała w pierwszym rzędzie podczas niedzielnych mszy i ze skupieniem słuchała moich słów. Pamiętam, jak angażowała się w różne akcje, pamiętam jej pomoc. Niedługo potem nasze drogi się rozeszły. Przykrą sprawą jest, że ponownie musieliśmy się spotkać w tak tragicznych okolicznościach...

\- Prostytutka! - krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. - To była dziwka, a nie dobra kobieta!

Cały tłum odwrócił się, lecz nikt nie potrafił wskazać osoby, która wypowiedziała te słowa. Siostra Britney rozpłakała się w ramionach swojego partnera, matka była zdezorientowana. Jedynie przyjaciółki Britney nie wydawały się być tym zaskoczone, co Castiela zaintrygowało. Nie wiedział, co działo się z Britney, ale widząc reakcję jej koleżanek, zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko było prawdą. Widział to w oczach czarnowłosej kobiety, która intensywnie się w niego wpatrywała.

\- Każdy popełnia błędy, nikt z nas nie jest idealny – stwierdził dyplomatycznie. - Britney była kochającą kobietą, która angażowała się, w co mogła. Nikt z nas nie ma prawa oceniać jej postępowania. Nie wiemy, dlaczego to zrobiła. Jestem przekonany, że nikogo swoim czynem nie zraniła, może była zmuszona prowadzić takie, a nie inne życie. Każdy z nas powinien najpierw ocenić siebie, dopiero później innych. Liczy się to, co ta dziewczyna miała w sercu i jak bardzo pomagała. Chociażby robiła rzeczy najgorsze, ale czy to oznacza, że możemy ją krytykować? Wyzywać od najgorszych, mimo że nie zrobiła nic, co skrzywdziło by kogokolwiek z was tu zebranych? Możliwe, że wybrała złą drogę, lecz nie nam jest dane to oceniać – zakończył, omiatając wzrokiem cały tłum.

Po tych słowach rodzina rzuciła symboliczną garść ziemi i tak skończyła się rola Castiela. Został jeszcze na moment, by wyrazić współczucie rodzinie i udał się pieszo do domu. Po drodze spotkał Deana, który przyglądał się całemu pogrzebowi.

\- Była tak dobrą dziewczyną... - wszeptał. - Nie spodziewałem się, że mogła zejść na taką drogę.

Dean spojrzał w ziemię. Był szczerze zdziwiony, ile osób przyszło na uroczystość. Oczywiście wiedział, że część z nich przyszła tylko to wszystko zobaczyć, a nie żeby opłakać zmarłą. Przyglądał się też rodzinie i znajomym dziewczyny. Jej krewni byli zszokowani, podczas gdy koleżanki wymieniały porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Trzeba będzie kiedyś z nimi pogadać, skoro wiedziały o zawodzie Britney. No cóż, świat nigdy nie był różowy.

\- Nikt nie jest święty – stwierdził, przenosząc wzrok na Castiela.

Brunet spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodziło. Poklepał go po ramieniu i wszedł do domu, zostawiając blondyna samego sobie. Przed pogrzebem Irene wysłała mu krótką wiadomość, z której wynikało, że muszą się pilnie spotkać. Dlatego z chwilą przekroczenia progu, zastał ją w kuchni.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał cicho.

\- Ta prostytutka była powiązana z Crowleyem. Długo szukałam, aż wreszcie znalazłam. Britney często się u niego pojawiała. W pewnym okresie dość regularnie. Chyba była ulubioną zabawką, czy coś w ten deseń.

Castiel skrzywił się kwaśno i podrapał się po szyi.

\- Może to Crowley zmusił ją do takiego życia? Nie będzie to pierwszy raz. - Zerknął z troską na Irene, która nie zareagowała na to.

\- Możliwe. Na razie wiem tylko tyle. Britney była powiązana z Crowleyem. Może była tylko zabawką, a może od dawna cię szpiegowała. W każdym bądź razie to już drugie morderstwo, on dopiero się rozpędza. Chociaż to może nie być Crowley, a jeden z jego pomocników. Nikt z moich obserwatorów go nie widział.  
Niebieskooki patrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem, po czym nalał sobie soku i oparł się o blat kuchenny.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Ty kogoś podejrzewasz. Cholera, Castiel, jesteś niezastąpiony. O kim myślisz?

\- O tym seksownym księdzu, który niedawno się do mnie wprowadził – zaśmiał się, wracając myślami do wczorajszej nocy.

\- Będziesz musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Nie wiem jak, ale musisz.

\- Spokojnie, mam już plan. -Uśmiechnął się, poprawiając koloratkę. Zdecydowanie wiedział, jak wydobyć z niego informacje. Oj wiedział...

W tym czasie Dean przeszedł się na krótki spacer. W końcu nie musiał być cały czas tuż przy Castielu. I w sumie jak na razie blondyn miał inne sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Dzwonisz do mnie, bo nie masz nikogo do brudnej roboty? - zapytał kpiąco, ściskając telefon w dłoni. - Słuchaj, kasa mnie nie obchodzi... I co z tego? Nie chcę... Znajdź sobie innego do takiej roboty... Nie? Mam lepsze obiekty do ruchania. Tak, spierdalaj... Jeżeli nie masz nic do zaoferowania, to... - zamilkł na chwilę rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. - Niech ci będzie. Dam znać, gdy wszystko będzie gotowe.

Kiedy Irene opuściła dom, Castiel odnosił kilka swoich kontaktów, z czego nie był zadowolony. Wolał nie wracać do przeszłości, lecz sprawa tego wymagała. Dla Irene było to dość osobiste przeżycie, a on...? On po prostu został w to wepchnięty, był zwykłym szpiclem dla jakiegoś gościa, a cała sprawa skończyła się zgwałconą Irene, martwym dzieckiem i wybrakowanym Castielem. Teraz stawką było jego życie, Irene i wszystkich najbliższych, dlatego musiał podjąć kroki, które równały się z odnowieniem kontaktów. Po skończonych rozmowach i negocjacjach oparł podbródek na swojej pięści i zaczął rozmyślać nad planem oraz Deanem.

Blondyn wszedł do domu. Miał w głowie już pewien plan wobec swoich kolejnych celów. Stawka była bardzo wysoka, więc dlaczego miałby się tego nie podjąć, skoro jak na razie miał zabić tylko kilka innych dziwek w okolicy?

\- Hej, Cas – powiedział, wchodząc do domu.

\- Cześć, Dean. - Uśmiechnął się. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przeszli na bezpośrednie _ty_ , chyba była to kwestia czasu albo ostatniej nocy.

\- Jak się czujesz? Wyspany? - zapytał, siadając obok bruneta. Musiał, po prostu musiał o to zapytać.

\- Nawet bardzo, zdecydowanie mam ci za co dziękować – zaśmiał się.

\- Wiesz, żeby sny się nie powtarzały, możemy jeszcze raz... sam wiesz co – odparł, szczerząc się do niego.

\- Mówisz? - Popatrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

Nie chciał tego, po prostu nie chciał, ale zrozumiał, że seks to najlepszy środek na to, by Dean się przed nim otworzył. Wczorajszej nocy go poniosło i sam nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobił. Teraz jednak musiał posunąć się do radykalnych środków. Cóż, radykalnych dla niego, ponieważ Dean dałby wszystko, by pieprzyć się z nim. Castiel miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia i nie rozumiał swojego postępowania. Wiedział natomiast jedno. Musiał jeszcze kilka razy przespać się z księdzem, choć cholernie nie chciał. Nie sprawiało mu to żadnej satysfakcji, seks tylko go obrzydzał. Jednak innego wyjścia nie miał.

Blondyn pokiwał głową i zerknął na swoją koszulę.

\- Eh... - mruknął, nie wiedząc, skąd była tak brudna. Nic sobie nie robiąc z obecności Castiela, zdjął ją.

Brunet zamruczał na ten widok i przytwierdził Deana do lodówki. Objął jego twarz w dłonie i złożył na jego ustach krótki pocałunek.

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - urwał i zsunął się na kolana, by dobrać się do niego.

Winchester uśmiechnął się zadziornie i położył dłonie na jego głowie.

\- Uwielbiam, gdy tak grzeszysz – zamruczał, zatapiając palce w ciemnych włosach.

Castiel odwzajemnił uśmiech i przejechał językiem po kości biodrowej blondyna.

\- Chyba jeszcze za wcześnie na seks – zaśmiał się, lecz nie wstał z podłogi. Powoli rozpiął guzik oraz zamek spodni Deana, po czym zsunął lekko jego spodnie. - Chociaż... - Spojrzał na jego bokserki i przejechał ręką po fiucie blondyna. - Zawsze możemy doprowadzić się do orgazmu w ten sposób. - Wsunął słonie pod materiał bokserek i ścisnął pośladki jego pośladki. Słysząc zadowolony pomruk, złapał zębami gumkę bokserek, przy okazji drażniąc się z członkiem Deana. - Długo się rozkręcasz albo to ja się nie przykładam. - Zrobił dzióbek i zsunął materiał. - Co powiesz na... - Przejechał dłonią po całej długości penisa, zatrzymując się na jego główce. Słysząc jęk, zbliżył się nieco do krocza i zaczął całować jądra Deana, przy okazji wykonując powolne ruchy dłonią po fiucie księdza. Już miał dołożyć do ręki swoje usta, kiedy drzwi domu się otworzyły, a w kuchni pojawiła się Charlie.

\- Cześć, Cas – zawołała, odstawiając torby. Kiedy zobaczyła Kaznodzieję, który obciągał nowemu księdzu, cofnęła się o krok i szybko odwróciła wzrok. W tym samym czasie Castiel zdążył wstać, by Dean mógł się ubrać. - Jj... jaa... przepraszam, nniee wiedziałam – jąkała się, wciąż odwrócona w stronę korytarza.

\- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało – odpowiedział Dean, zaciskając rękę na swoim kroczu. Chciał sprawić, by jego fiut wrócił do normalności, a nie domagał się ust Castiela.

Kaznodzieja podszedł do rudowłosej i odchrząknął. Nie chciał jej dotykać, zważywszy na fakt, co wcześniej robiły jego ręce.

\- Nie denerwuj się, Charlie. - Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Miałaś jakąś sprawę?

\- Jaa? Tak, miałam, znaczy chciałam... Może wam coś kupić? Jakieś kondomy? Znaczy korony! - krzyknęła zmieszana i przejechała dłonią po twarzy. - Wiecie... te cukierki.

\- Z miłą chęcią – zaśmiał się Dean, opierając się o blat i wymieniając spojrzenie z Castielem.

\- Dddobrze... w takim razie, ja ociekam... uciekam! - Skrzywiła się i dotknęła swoich rozpalonych policzków. - To gej... znaczy hej! - Zabrała torbę ze stołu i pośpiesznie wyszła z mieszkania.

\- Może kupić wam kondomy – zacytował Castiel i wybuchnął ogromnym śmiechem.

\- W sumie... przydałyby się – odparł Dean , dołączając do śmiejącego się bruneta.

 


	6. Rozdział VI

\- Charlie - blondyn odchrząknął, jednocześnie poprawiając koloratkę.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego z zawstydzeniem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na swój kubek z herbatą.

\- Wiem, że to było dla ciebie dość... nowe - dopowiedział, przysiadając się naprzeciwko niej.

\- Nie... jja ttylko... 

Dean uciszył ją kręceniem głową.

\- Nie chcemy, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się do niej, łapiąc ją delikatnie za dłoń. Wierzch zaczął gładzić kciukiem.

\- Chyba... chyba nie...

\- No właśnie. Ja i Castiel nikomu o tym nie powiemy. - Wbił w nią badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Ja... myślę, że... że pow... powinniście ccoś z ttym... zrobić - stwierdziła, dygocząc.

Dean zaśmiał się chłodno i ścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Nie musimy. - Wzruszył ramionami, a jego oczy zakrył mrok.

Charlie odruchowo odskoczyła do stołu. Blondyn w jednej chwili przycisnął ją do ściany. Jedną dłonią przykrył jej usta, a drugą trzymał jej ręce.

\- Czego, suko, nie rozumiesz? - wysyczał, na co ta zaczęła mu się wyrywać. - Od ciebie chcę... - urwał, słysząc trzask drzwi. Cholera. To Cas.  
Momentalnie puścił kobietę, ale nim ta zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, pozbawił ją feralnych wspomnień. Nie mógłby inaczej tego załatwić, skoro nie mógł jej zabić. Jeszcze.  
   
***  
   
Czas mijał im leniwie. Od czasu załatwienia sprawy z Charlie, Dean prawie codziennie sypiał z Castielem, jadł z nim śniadanie, zajmował się kościołem... sielanka. Czasem tylko Winchester znikał na wieczór, żeby załatwić swoje interesy, ale wiedział, że brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co też robił. I tak miało pozostać.  
Życie w małym miasteczku bardzo mu się podobało. Z dala od wielkich kłopotów, nie trzeba było szukać taniego mieszkania, a jedzenie było naprawdę przyzwoite. No i ten ksiądz. I to, co razem robili w łóżku. Dean musiał stwierdzić, że chyba nigdy wcześniej nie przespał się tyle razy z jedną osobą, jednocześnie jej nie zdradzając. A dla doświadczonego demona była to całkowita nowość.  
Castiel z każdym kolejnym dniem, zaczął się przyzwyczajać, do widoku nagiego ciała Deana, o poranku i na jego łóżku. Powoli seks trafiał do niego jako forma przyjemności i relaksu. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale powoli zaczął to lubić.  
W trakcie tych kilku tygodni, Dean poznał się z Irene, która dość często przychodziła do nich, w celu przekazania informacji Casowi, Dlatego nieuniknione było to spotkanie. Czas leciał im leniwie, Irene nie miała większych informacji, a w mieście nie zgłoszono żadnego morderstwa czy innej formy przestępczej. Casowi się to podobało, wreszcie mógł troszkę odpocząć.  
 

***

   
Blondyn siedział w kuchni, jak zwykle pijąc swoją poranną kawę. Należy nadmienić także, że był w swoim ulubionym dresie i czekał na Castiela. Deanowi średnio podobał się pomysł porannego biegania, no ale czego się nie robi dla oglądania prześlicznego tyłka Kaznodziei?

\- Jesteś gotowy? Bo zaraz będzie południe, a nie rano - zawołał, wstając z krzesła.

\- Tak, tak - burknął i wsunął na swoje biodra spodenki.

Wyszedł z sypialni i udał się do kuchni, gdzie od razu Dean przejechał po nim wzrokiem z góry na dół. Tak, miał na sobie spodenki, nieco nad kolano. Nie posiadał dobrych dresów, a było dość ciepło, by pobiegać w spodenkach.  
Dean lustrował go dłuższą chwilę, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

\- Możemy uprawiać dzisiaj inny sport? - zapytał, zatrzymując wzrok na jego spodenkach.

Castiel przewrócił tylko oczami i wypiął do niego tyłek, w celu zawiązania sznurówek. Tak dawno nie używał butów do biegania, że zapomniał jak bardzo wygodne one są.  
Dean momentalnie zmaterializował się przy tyłku Castiela. Złapał go lekko za biodra i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz?

Postawił się do pionu i odwrócił, klepiąc go po policzku.

\- Fakt że nie potrzebujesz żadnej formy sportu, nie oznacza, że ja też - przewrócił oczami i wyszedł.

Pod drzwiami siedział Iro, który prosił się o pogłaskanie. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i poklepał psa po brzuchu. Jak widać pies nigdy się nie myli. Castiela denerwował fakt, że jeszcze nic z Deana nie wyciągnął, ani słowa... Ależ był wściekły, lecz musiał próbować dalej.  
Dean warknął coś pod nosem i ruszył za Castielem. Przynajmniej będzie mógł sobie pooglądać jego tyłek. Kiedy wyszedł na dwór, Iro poderwał się i zaczął szczerzyć kły w jego kierunku. Dean niespecjalnie się tym przejął.

\- To co, idziemy? - zapytał blondyn, obdarzając psa chłodnym spojrzeniem.

Castiel pokiwał głową, pożegnał się z psem i tym sposobem kilka minut później księża truchtali sobie do parku.  
Blondyn starał się trzymać nieco z tyłu. Skoro z seksu nici, chciał to sobie wynagrodzić prześlicznym tyłkiem Castiela. Czemu miałby sobie tego żałować?  
Wreszcie wbiegli między drzewa, po drodze witając się z kilkoma wiernymi. Park był całkiem spory, asfaltowe dróżki ciągnęły się w różne strony, drzewa zgubiły już część czerwonych i żółtych liści. Było naprawdę ładnie.  
Dean pociągnął bruneta w jakąś mniejszą uliczkę, biegnącą przez krzaki. A gdyby tak... W jednej chwili popchnął go w kilka krzewów, pod którymi mieli dla siebie bardzo dużo miejsca.

\- Cas, za długo mnie kusiłeś - zamruczał Dean, robiąc mu malinkę niedaleko obojczyka.

\- Czy ja w cokolwiek mogę się ubrać, by nie wywoływać u ciebie podniecenia? - mruknął, po czym delikatnie syknął, gdy poczuł pod swoimi plecami patyk.

Dean nie przestawał i wodził nosem, po szyi Kaznodziei.

\- Zadajesz bardzo głupie pytania - zaśmiał się blondyn i rzucił się na spodenki Castiela.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, jesteśmy... ach! - krzyknął, gdy Dean przejechał językiem po całej długości członka. - W miejscu publicznym... - Już miał krzyknął po raz drugi, jednak prawa dłoń Deana go powstrzymała, zaciskając mu się na ustach.

\- Cśś - rozkazał, rozglądając się w ogół.

Nie czuł w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby im jakkolwiek zagrozić. Poniekąd Dean musiał dbać o dobre imię Castiela, nieciekawie by się stało, gdyby miasteczko przypadkiem dowiedziało się o tym małym incydencie w parku. Blondyn miałby bardzo dużo ludzi do usunięcia.

\- Nie kręcił cię nigdy seks w plenerze? - zamruczał, pochylając się nad nim, jednocześnie zdejmując z niego koszulkę.

Castiel odpowiedział krótko, ale przez zasłonięte usta, blondyn i tak nie zrozumiał, co ten miał mu do przekazania. Nawet jeżeli Kaznodzieja kategorycznie odmówiłby seksu, Winchester i tak zrobiłby po swojemu, dlatego polizał go jeszcze raz, co wywołało zduszony jęk u bruneta.  
Podobało mu się. Cholera, najchętniej związałby teraz Castiela, żeby przestał się wiercić. Albo wcisnąłby mu coś w usta. Na przykład swojego penisa. Ale to za chwilę.

\- Dean, nie sądzę, że... - szepnął Castiel, na chwilę uwalniając się spod dłoni zielonookiego.

\- I tak ci się podoba - odparł, zaciskając drugą dłoń na jego kroczu. Nie trzeba było być demonem, żeby to stwierdzić.

Gdzieś w oddali trzasnęła gałązka. Dean momentalnie zesztywniał i podniósł głowę, nasłuchując. Ktoś zmiął w ustach ciche przekleństwo. Kolejna gałązka, zaszeleściły liście. Blondyn przesunął się w liście z bladym jak kartka papieru Castielem.  
Zza krzaków wyłonili się dwaj policjanci. Jeden majstrował przy swoim pasku, pewnie zastanawiając się, czy będzie mu potrzebny paralizator. Drugi rozglądał się, próbując wypatrzeć coś wśród drzew. Na pewno coś słyszeli, ot tak by tu nie przyszli.  
Dean pokazał Kaznodziei, że ma być cicho. On sam tylko podciągnął opuszczone lekko spodenki. To wcale nie oznaczało, że zamierzał zakończyć ich zabawę. Jedną ręką zasłonił usta Novaka, drugą zaczął drażnić jego męskość.

\- Chyba ci się tylko wydawało - stwierdził policjant. - Albo to jakieś małolaty.

Drugi zmarszczył brwi i przeleciał wzrokiem po okolicznych krzakach. Winchester doskonale wiedział, o czym teraz myślał. Policjant bał się po swoją nastoletnią córeczkę, bał się, że to właśnie ją może znaleźć w krzakach. A Dean znał ją bardzo dobrze. Czy raczej bardzo dogłębnie. Ale to temat na zupełnie inną okazję.  
\- Nikogo tu nie ma - zachęcał ten sam facet, niecierpliwiąc się.

Tamten machnął na niego ręką i ruszył prosto w kierunku Deana i Castiela. Cholera by to. Mogliby sobie pójść, zwłaszcza, że Kaznodzieja miał zaraz szczytować.

\- Zajmę się tobą, skarbie - wyszeptał blondyn i pocałował niebieskookiego za uchem. Zaraz też wstał.

Obaj policjanci byli dość zdziwieni nagłym pojawieniem się księdza w wymiętej koszulce i rozczochranych włosach.

\- Ym... my... - zaczął jeden mężczyzna, widząc zbliżającego się Winchestera.

\- Właśnie z księdzem Castielem oddajemy się kontemplacji - powiedział chłodno.

\- Tak, oczywiście... nie będziemy przeszkadz...

W jednej chwili dłonie księdza zacisnęły się na jego szyi, by moment później ciało osunęło się na ziemię ze złamanym karkiem.

\- Jak śmiecie nam przerywać? - warknął, odwracając się do drugiego, który właśnie wyciągnął paralizator. Niestety za późno.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką policjant zobaczył, był nagi Kaznodzieja wyglądający zza krzaków, nim i jego ciało spadło głucho na ziemię.  
Castiel otworzył szeroko usta i wsunął spodenki na swoje biodra.

\- Kurwa - powiedział, widząc dwa trupy w postaci policjantów. Popatrzył na Deana zszokowany i przez chwilę wpatrywał się bez słowa. Stał chwilę i przyglądała się jak Ksiądz poprawia swoje ubrania.

\- Na czym skończyliśmy?

Cas nie zareagował, odsunął się krok dalej i wciąż wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Musiał pojąć i ułożyć sobie obecną sytuację, to co się właśnie stało i co takiego zrobił Dean.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś?! - zapytał zszokowany i osunął się na trawę. Nerwowo rozglądnął się po okolicy, lecz na widoku nie było nikogo. Odetchnął z ulgą, lecz jego ręce wciąż trzęsły się ze strachu. - Musimy to jakoś wyjaśnić, zgłosić... nie wiem! Cokolwiek.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko i poklepał Castiela po ramieniu.

\- Spokojnie. - Uśmiechnął się i podał brunetowi swoją komórkę. - Zadzwoń na policję i powiedz im, że przypadkiem ich znaleźliśmy - dodał, odchodząc do najbliżej leżącego ciała. Przeniósł je bliżej krzaków i ułożył głowę w naturalnej pozycji. Zastanawiał się nad przestrzeleniem mu głowy, ale huk mógłby zbawić tu potencjalnych gapiów. Już wystarczającym problemem był Castiel.  
Z drugim ciałem postąpił bardzo podobnie, ułożył je blisko tego pierwszego, a następnie pozbył się swoich odcisków palców. Co jak co, ale przy takiej robocie trzeba było zwracać uwagę na szczegóły.  
Castiel zabrał telefon i zrobił to co kazał mu blondyn. Musiał kłamać, nie tyle dla Deana, co dla siebie. Przesłuchania i pytania w stylu "Co robiliście w krzakach", wszystko pokazywało, że sprawa może się źle zakończyć. Dean wyglądał na pewnego siebie, dlatego zrobił to co mu kazał. Powiedział o znalezionych ciałach podczas biegania, podał lokalizację i się rozłączył. Widząc, że tamten jeszcze robi coś z ciałami, zabrał się za przeszukiwanie telefonu. Była to idealna okazja, by to zrobić. W końcu Dean zawsze telefon ma przy sobie. Spojrzał na wiadomości, lecz nie znalazł nic godnego uwagi. Popatrzył jeszcze raz w stronę ciał i wszedł w galerię. Jej zawartość wcale go nie zaskoczyła, dużo zdjęć, których zdecydowanie Ksiądz nie powinien mieć, kilka zdjęć jego samego, a raczej jego tyłka. Nie zdziwiło go to wcale, lecz zastanawiał się nad tą fascynacją, którą obdarzał go Dean. W końcu doszedł do interesujących zdjęć Dean i jakiejś blondynki. Przewijając dalej zdał sobie sprawę, że nie była to zwykła blondynka, a Britney. Zdjęcia były idealnym dowodem dwóch faktów: Britney była prostytutką, a Dean lubił na nie chodzić i to dosłownie. Dalsze zdjęcia wywołały na jego ciele dreszcze i omal nie upuścił telefonu, dając Deanowi znak, że coś jest nie tak. Szybko wrócił do siebie i oglądał dalej zdjęcia, które przestawiały wisząca Britney. Nie było już wątpliwości, kto ją zabił, nie było wątpliwości, że był to Dean, ta sama osoba, która pieprzyła go co noc i mieszkała w jednym domu. Poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, lecz musiał się uspokoić. Słysząc szelest, wyłączył galerię i odwrócił się w kierunku Deana, który otrzepywał swoje kolana. Podał mu niepewnie telefon i spojrzał na idealnie ułożone ciała.

\- I co teraz?

\- Czekamy. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Pamiętasz, jaki był bieg wydarzeń? Biegaliśmy i nagle zobaczyliśmy dwa ciała w krzakach. Ty dzwoniłeś, a ja sprawdzałem, czy żyją, jasne? - Wbił w niego spokojne spojrzenie. W sumie mógłby sam podsunąć mu te myśli, ale nie chciało mu się tego robić. Do tego sądził, że Castiel wykaże się błyskotliwością. Policja przyjechała nadzwyczajnie szybko. Błyskawicznie otoczyli teren taśmą, zabezpieczyli poszlaki, czy też ich brak, a koroner krążył między ciałami, chcąc jak najszybciej rozpracować, kto to zrobił, kiedy i jak. Księża natomiast zostali zaproszeni na komendę, gdzie spędzili cały dzień. Deana trochę to denerwowało. Obaj złożyli pasujące zeznania, ale co chwilę ich zatrzymywano. Blondyn miał już kilka razy ochotę wysadzić cały ten budynek. Dopiero wieczorem powiedziano im, że „Na razie" są wolni.

\- Jak się trzymasz? - zapytał Castiela.

\- Głowa mi pęka - syknął i ostro na niego spojrzał.

W trakcie przesłuchania wysłała wiadomość do Irene o treści "Pieprzy mnie morderca". Już jakiś czas temu skończył z byciem dla Irene przykładnym księdzem, to nie miała sensu. Udawał już tylko przed swoimi parafianami.  
Podczas drogi do domu, nie odzywali się ani słowem. Castielowi nawet nie chodziło o fakt, że księżulek kogoś zabił - nie było to dla niego niczym nowym - bardziej denerwował go fakt, spędzenia dnia na komisariacie oraz fakt jak musiało to wyglądać. Jego lewa pięść wciąż była zaciśnięta, co Dean doskonale widział, lecz mimo prób nie zauważył u Castiela żadnej reakcji. W domu przywitała ich Charlie, która od progu mocno przytuliła Kaznodzieję i niepewnie popatrzyła na Deana. Wyjaśnili jej krótko sprawę, po czym Cas udał się do salonu, gdzie rzucił się na kanapę nawet nie żegnając się z Charlie, która widząc poważną minę Deana, przemknęła obok niego niemal skulona. Dean w tym czasie załatwił kilka spraw. Po pewnym czasie udał się do kuchni, gdzie siedział Castiel, wpatrzony w niewielki ekran telefonu.

\- Cas... - zaczął.

\- Przestań - uderzył pięścią o stół i oderwał się od krzesła. - Po prostu nic nie mów, gówno obchodzą mnie twoje tłumaczenia. Zabiłeś pieprzonych policjantów i nic cię nie usprawiedliwi. Nic - syknął i ostro na niego popatrzył.

Nie miał pojęcia, że taka reakcja tylko podnieciła Deana. Widząc groźnego Castiela, naszły go myśli, że coś jeszcze z tego księżulka może być. Ten gniew był niesamowicie podniecający, lecz Dean doskonale wiedział, że musiał się postarać, by brunet popatrzył na niego z pożądaniem. Ze spokojem wyszedł z kuchni i udał się do sypiali. Po kilku minutach ponownie wszedł do kuchni, tym razem ostentacyjnie oparł się o framugę i odchrząknął, by Kaznodzieja na niego popatrzył. Stał tam z niewielkim uśmieszkiem i czekał na reakcję niebieskich oczów, które momentalnie rozszerzyły się na jego widok.

\- Chyba do twarzy mi w nim.

Castiel otworzył szerzej oczy po czym je przetarł, by upewnić się, że nie są to halucynacje, lub sen. Kiedyś mu się to śniło, lecz nie sądził, że to się kiedykolwiek spełni. Dean stał oparty o framugę w jego prochowcu ze swoim szatańskim uśmieszkiem. Castiel doskonale wiedział, że tamten nie miał nic pod sobą, co jeszcze bardziej go napaliło. Nie sądził, że ten widok będzie aż tak podniecający. Przygryzł dolną wargę i ścisnął pięść. Był cholernie zły, lecz ten widok był spełnieniem jego marzeń.

\- Mój... - wycedził i podszedł do księdza. - Czy... - urwał, oblizując swoją wargę.

\- Może przekonamy się, czy to jedyny okrywający materiał na moim ciele?

Castiela nie trzeba było dłużej przekonywać, posadził Deana na blacie i rozszerzył mu nogi. Przysunął się do niego bliżej i zaczął składać szarpliwe pocałunki wzdłuż szyi blondyna, podczas gdy jego prawa ręka wsunęła się pomiędzy wcześniej rozszerzone uda i zacisnęła na widocznej erekcji.

\- Rozumiem, że mój gniew wpływa na ciebie lepiej niż szorty. Zapamiętam - powiedział, po czym przygryzł mu płatek ucha.

Ten w odpowiedzi odchylił głowę do tyłu, a swoje dłonie umieścił na pośladkach Castiela. Ścisnął je delikatnie i syknął, gdy dłoń blondyna mocniej zacisnęła się na jego członku. Co jakiś czas z jego ust było słychać podobne słowa. "Szybciej". "Więcej". "Tutaj". Brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mu się to podobało. Czując, coraz mocniejsze wbijanie paznokci w swoje pośladki, zabrał rękę i popatrzył w zielone tęczówki, Dean jednak szybko to wykorzystał i złapał Castiela za biodra, przyciągając do siebie i obracając w stronę blatu.

\- Chwila nieuwagi kosztuje - burknął i rozszerzył nogi Kaznodziei na blacie, po czym przejechał otwartą dłonią po jego erekcji, by mieć stu procentową pewność, że ten mu nigdzie nie ucieknie. Czerwieniące usta, szerokie źrenice i pojękiwania podniecały Deana coraz mocniej, gdy zajmował się szyją i torsem bruneta.

\- Co powiesz na małe urozmaicenie? - zapytał, robiąc soczystą malinkę w okolicy obojczyka.

Nie widząc protestu, oplótł jego nogi w okół swoich bioder i zaniósł do swojego pokoju, po czym rzucił go na łóżko i zaczął składać gwałtowne pocałunki, nie zważając czy drugą stronę to zaboli. Co jakiś czas, Dean opuszczał swoje biodra, by podrażnić erekcję Castiela, który zaczął się powoli wiercić, by zrobić wszystko, by pozbyć się zbędnych ubrań. Miedzy pocałunkami, zrzucił swoją koszulkę. Widząc, że Dean zamierza ściągnąć prochowiec, załapał go mocno za nadgarstki i gniewnie spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Ani. Mi. Się. Waż - wysyczał. - Prochowiec zostaje.

Zboczeniec - zaśmiał się i zszedł z łóżka, by wyjąć pudełko z szuflady. - W takim razie zabawimy się nieco ostrzej, niż miałem w zamiarze, prochowiec zostaję, więc moje warunki. A teraz na kolana - syknął i obrócił go tak, by przyciskać policzek do pościeli.

Ręce skrzyżował mu na plecami i rozkazał zostać w takiej pozycji. Z pudełka wyjął krawat i obwiązał Castielowi nadgarstki.

\- Hmm... - zastanowił się na chwilę. - Z tej strony wyglądasz pięknie... - ścisnął mu lewy pośladek. - lecz chciałbym widzieć twoje oczy i usta, które w amoku będą błagać o litość - dodał i odwrócił go na plecy, lekko podciągając do góry, by plecy mógł oprzeć o poduszki. Nie tyle dbał o jego komfort co o lepszą pozycję dla siebie. Widząc, że brunet powoli dochodzi do siebie, zaczął ponowną serie namiętnych pocałunków, w trakcie której zrzucił z Castiela szorty i co rusz podrażniał jego członek. W pewnym momencie, bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju zarzucając płaszczem, na co Cas odpowiedział lekkim stęknięciem. Po chwili wrócił z kostką lodu w ustach i zaczął rysować ścieżkę po szyi i torsie Kaznodziei, pozwalając by lód roztapiał się na gorącej skórze bruneta. W momencie, gdy lód roztapiał się na nowym obszarze, Castiel syczał i wiercił się, by dać do zrozumienia, że jego członek potrzebuje ulgi. Dean był jednak bezlitosny, jeszcze chwilę rysował ścieżkę, doprowadzając Castiela do drżenia, aż w końcu zsunął się, by zębami zdjąć jego bokserki. Mruknął, gdy zobaczył mocno obrzmiałego członka. Przygryzł dolną wargę i posmarował sobie palce lubrykantem, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, włożył dwa place w otwór bruneta. Widok wijącego się Castiela, sprawiał mu ogromną satysfakcję, dlatego szybko dołożył jeszcze jednego palca i powoli ruszał nimi w każdym kierunku. Rozłożył je tylko po to by....  
Castiel momentalnie wygiął się do tyłu i mocno jęknął.  
... znaleźć właśnie ten punkt.

\- Taki seksowny - powiedział i ponownie wznowił ruch palców.

Castiel powoli już nie wytrzymywał, jego policzki oblały się rumieńcem, a penis bolał niemiłosiernie. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jedynym jego ruchem były ruchy bioder, które nijak pomagały.

\- Hej, hej. Uważaj sobie, bo zaraz cię tu zostawię nagiego, związanego i napalonego. Moja gra, moje zasady.

Brunet jednak nie wytrzymywał i ruszał biodrami synchronizując się z ruchem palców Deana. Próbował jak mógł, by być cierpliwym. Wiedział doskonale, że Dean się z nim droczy, lecz to było bolesne droczenie. Krzyczał za każdym razem, gdy palce Deana "przypadkowo" trafiały jego prostatę, widział ten uśmieszek Księdza, jak i widział doskonale, że cała jego postawa niebywale podnieca blondyna. W końcu Dean się ulitował, sięgnął po prezerwatywę, którą założył na swój członek. Odwrócił Kaznodzieję na brzuch i kazał mu wypiąć swój cudowny tyłek. Chwycił za jego biodra i przysunął się tak do bruneta, by między nimi nie istniała żadna przerwa, a Cas mógł doskonale czuć jego członek. Przejechał mu ręką po kręgosłupie, jednocześnie wchodząc brutalnie w bruneta. Złapał go za włosy i zatrzymał swoją rękę na lędźwiach, gdzie sprawił, by Cas podniósł jeszcze bardziej swoje biodra. Pocałował go w okolicy łopatek i lewą dłonią jeszcze bardziej skrępował nadgarstki. Widząc jak brunet niecierpliwie wierci biodrami, zaśmiał się i pocałował go w kącik ust, po czym wykonał pierwszy ruch biodrami. Usłyszał długie jęknięcie co niebywale go zadowoliło. Swoją lewą dłoń zacisnął na lewym udzie Deana, a prawa ręka zajęła się penisem, który błagał o więcej. Jego pchnięcia stawały się coraz głębsze, a ruch ręki coraz szybszy. Biodra Castiela idealnie współpracowały z Deanem, przez co przyjemność była dużo większa. Zsunął swoją lewą dłoń z uda i pociągnął go za włosy, nie zwalniając tępa. To doprowadziło Castiela do granic wytrzymałości.

\- Kurwa... Dean! - krzyczał, czując, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma.

Deanowi nie trzeba było powtarzać, złapał go mocno za biodra i wykonał jeszcze kilka brutalnych pchnięć, gdy Castiel wygiął się do tyłu, po czym z hukiem upadł na łóżko. Sam wykonał jeszcze dwa pchnięcia, po czym upadł i doszedł na plecach Kaznodziei. Pocałował go w plecy, po czym próbował uregulował swój oddech. Kiedy Castiel wyregulował swój oddech, obrócił się w stronę Deana, by ten go rozwiązał.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale ja jestem gotowy na jeszcze jedną rundę - powiedział. - Tym razem zawiążę ci nogi, co ty na to?

Castiel jęknął, nie dlatego, że nie chciał, ale dlatego, że wiedział, iż znów Dean będzie się z nim bawić.

\- O co ja pytam, dziś nie masz nic do gadania - cmoknął i wyciągnął niewielki wibrator. - A więc runda druga - powiedział i popchnął Castiela ponownie na łóżko.


	7. Rozdział VII

Zerknął w wyświetlacz telefonu, a później na dziewczynę stojącą po drugiej stronie ulicy. To była ona. Schował komórkę i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w jej kierunku.

\- Dobry wieczór. - Uśmiechnął się szarmancko. - Ile bierzesz?

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i poprawiła luźno zwisającą torebkę.

\- Dwie stówki za loda, cztery za numerek z gumą, pięć bez - palnęła bez zastanowienia wyuczoną formułkę.

 

* * *

  
\- Ksiądz tak się nie boi, że mogę o tym komuś powiedzieć? - zapytała, rozciągając się na blondynie.

Dean podniósł brew.

\- Nie boję się, wiesz, każdy czasem potrzebuje rozrywki. - Sięgnął po portfel leżący gdzieś między jego spodniami a koszulą. - Ile chcesz? - zapytał z westchnieniem.

\- Sześć stów i jesteśmy kwita. - Mrugnęła do niego zadziornie, odbierając zapłatę. - Tak w sumie był ksiądz naprawdę niezły - dodała, zakładając stanik.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jest trzecia w nocy, odwieźć cię gdzieś? Jest dosyć chłodno... - stwierdził, wyglądając przez okno na pusty, nieoświetlony parking. Jak dla niego pogoda była idealna.

\- W sumie... chyba księdzu mogę zaufać, co?

 

* * *

  
Krzyk rozniósł się po piwnicznym pomieszczeniu. Było dobrze wygłuszone, nikt nie miał prawa niczego usłyszeć.

\- Kurwa, dlaczego za każdym razem musicie się tak drzeć? - warknął Dean, uderzając ją w twarz. - Gówno mnie obchodzą twoje pieniądze, słyszysz?!

Dziewczyna wykręcała się na krześle, nie mogąc uwolnić się z więzów.

\- Ty... ty zabiłeś Britney... - wyjęczała, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

\- I co z tego? Kurwa taka sama jak ty. - Wzruszył ramionami, nim zamachnął się na nią maczetą.

 

* * *

 

\- Co mamy? - zapytała, podnoszą taśmę śledczą.

\- Poćwiartowana, bez wnętrzności... prostytutka, tyle wiemy - odpowiedział funkcjonariusz.

Popatrzyła na krwawe miejsce zbrodni i omal nie zwymiotowała, gdy zobaczyła oderwaną głowę i brak wnętrzności. Syknęła i cofnęła się w tłum. Zobaczyła już zbyt wiele... Wysłała sms-a Castielowi i wróciła do swojego mieszkania, gdzie włamała się do bazy, by zobaczyć wyniki sekcji zwłok.

Dean w tymczasie wsiadł do samochodu i wyciągnął telefon. Właśnie wrócił z odwiedzin u parafian, dlatego miał wolną chwilę na własne sprawy. Pośpiesznie wybrał numer i przycisnął komórkę do ucha.

\- Tak, to ja - mruknął. - Zrobiłem wszystko według planu... No tak... Słuchaj, ja nie jestem chłopcem na posyłki. Chcę już moją zapłatę... Wiem, że jest ciężko, ale obiecaliście mi to załatwić. Słuchaj, jeżeli go nie dostanę, zrywamy umowę - warknął do telefonu. - Zgoda. Jeszcze tylko jedna.

Koło południa Castiel wybrał się na spotkanie ze swoich dawnym znajomym. Jechał zatłoczoną drogą rozmyślając o wcześniejszej rozmowie z Irene, która opowiedziała o najnowszym morderstwie. Sekcja zwłok nie pokazała nic nadnaturalnego, czy dziwnego. Bardziej martwił go fakt, że zrobił to Dean, którego nie było wczorajszej nocy. Znów puścił się z prostytutką, po czym ją zabił. Brunet powoli zaczynał się martwić o swoje życie, bo co jeśli mała odmowa sprawi, że ten go poćwiartuje? Właśnie dlatego musiał spotkać się z Balthazarem, który jak nikt inny znał się na broni. Wiedział, że ten załatwi mu pozwolenie i dobierze broń idealną. Nie chciał wracać do zabijania ludzi, lecz w obecnym przypadku broń była środkiem ochronnym. Mimo że Irene zapewniała go, że i tak nie zostanie skrzywdzony przez to, jaka relacja ich łączy, to i tak wolał być zabezpieczony. W końcu nie wiadomo co morderca może wymyślić.

Wyjaśnił Baltazarowi swoją sytuację i chwilę później w swojej ręce trzymał broń, celując do kartonowego człowieka, by sprawdzić, czy dobrze się trzyma w ręku.

Kilka godzin później ponownie zjawił się w domu, gdzie spotkał się z kilkoma parafianami, którzy potrzebowali pomocy.

Blondyn przez cały dzień zajmował się szukaniem nowej prostytutki. Tym razem klient zamówił sobie nietypową śmierć, ale o tym kiedy indziej. W każdym razie trochę czasu zajęło mu przeszukanie stron internetowych, potem przejechanie się po mieście i okolicach w celu odnalezienia dobrego miejsca na wykonanie zadania. No cóż, czego się nie robi dla dobrej nagrody?  
Późnym wieczorem wrócił do domu, gdzie rozłożył się na kanapie i włączył jakiś film. Sądził, że Castiel pewnie też do niego dołączy. Oczywiście Dean miał na myśli coś więcej niż tylko oglądanie jakiegoś horroru klasy B.

\- No nareszcie - powiedział Dean na powitanie, widząc bruneta wchodzącego do domu.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Castiel.

\- Właśnie leci bardzo fajny film. - Potrząsnął miską z solonymi orzeszkami, uśmiechając się do kaznodziei. - Wiem, że chcesz.

\- Niech będzie - westchnął wesoło.

Parę chwil później rozłożyli się na kanapie w akompaniamencie krzyków jakiejś ofiary uciekającej przed mordercą.

\- Znowu horror? - jęknął Castiel, z pobłażliwością patrząc na nieporadność bohaterki.

\- O tej godzinie lecą albo horrory albo porno - stwierdził spokojnie blondyn.

Novak zagryzł wargę. Z dwojga złego już wolał horror, niż fatalnej jakości nagrania, gdzie ludzie udawali przyjemność. Z Deanem przynajmniej było bardziej naturalnie... Nie, nie, nie. Nie można tak myśleć, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Castiel wiedział o blondynie znacznie więcej.

\- Naprawdę nie leci żadna powtórka wiadomości? - mruknął, odbierając Winchesterowi pilot.

Kliknął w pierwszy guzik, a ekran momentalnie pokazał dwie kobiety i jednego mężczyznę... Castiel poczuł na sobie wzrok Deana.

\- Nie, Cas, nie ma - potwierdził blondyn. - Chcemy to oglądać czy przekonać się, że potrafimy lepiej? - Wykonał dziwny taniec brwiami.

\- Ja... nie mam dzisiaj ochoty - rzucił odechcenia, czując jak się czerwieni.

\- Nie daj się prosić. - Dean przysunął się do niego i złapał w pasie. - Nie chciałeś nigdy zrobić tego na kanapie?

\- Wolałbym... Wolałbym jednak w sypialni - szepnął.

\- Twoja wola. - Wzruszył ramionami i podniósł go, po czym zaniósł do najbliższego pokoju.

Rzucił go na łóżko, nawet nie zamykając drzwi. Tylko oni byli w domu. Zaraz też pocałował go pod żuchwą, głaszcząc po biodrach. Poczuł dłonie bruneta spoczywające przy jego pasku.

\- Chcesz łagodny czy ostry? - mruknął Winchester, przerywając na chwilę robienie mu malinek na szyi.

\- Brzmisz, jakbyś proponował mi sos - parsknął Castiel. - Ostry - zreflektował się, widząc minę Deana.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie udawaj głupiej - warknął, patrząc na Charlie wściekłym wzrokiem.

Kobieta opierała się o szafkę kuchenną, obserwując go z groźną miną.

\- To, co robicie, jest niewłaściwe - powiedziała wreszcie.

Dean wiedział, że się bała.

\- Chyba lepiej, żeby to zostało między nami, niż żebyśmy nagle mieli kogoś gwałcić - stwierdził ze znudzeniem.

\- To... Ale wy... To się leczy! - krzyknęła.

\- Zaczynasz działać mi na nerwy - szczeknął. - Myślisz, suko, że coś nam zrobisz? Nakapujesz na nas? Już to widzę.

\- A właśnie, że tak zrobię. To wszystko twoja wina. Ojciec Castiel taki nie był, dopóki ty się nie zjawiłeś!

Dean ruszył na nią i przycisnął ją do ściany, ściskając za gardło.

\- Masz dwie opcje, kurwo. Albo nic o nas nie powiesz albo zakopię cię żywcem, rozumiesz? - syknął.

Oczy Charlie zaszkliły się.

\- Rozumiesz?! - powtórzył głośno.

Kobieta pokiwała słabo głową, dopiero wtedy ją puścił.

 

* * *

 

\- Tak, tak jestem na miejscu... Skąd mam wiedzieć?... Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? Trzeba było samemu to zrobić... Kurwa... Nic, nic. Zadzwonię, gdy skończę.

Rechot ślinka umilkł z chwilą, gdy przed budynkiem wyszła rudowłosa kobieta, ubrana w wyzywające ubrania.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz tak wcześnie - uśmiechnęła się. - W takim razie gdzie jedziemy?

\- Tajemnica.

Po krótkiej chwili znaleźli się w mieszkaniu, kobieta szybko ściągnęła płaszcz i chciała zrobić to, po co tu przyszła.

\- Co ci się tak śpieszy, spokojnie zapłacę.

\- Po prostu nie mam w zwyczaju...

\- Ćss - usłyszała, a po chwili poczuła na swoich ustach delikatny pocałunek, lecz szybko zareagowała, odskakując w bok.

\- Przestań! O tym mowy nie było - oburzyła się, ubierając płaszcz.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Wychodzę, są pewne zasady – warknęła.

Będąc na parkingu poczuła dotyk na swojej ręce, a po chwili przeszywający ból wzdłuż klatki piersiowej.

\- Co się... - zapytała, spoglądając na swój brzuch w który wbity był sztylet.

\- Takie dziewczynki jak ty powinny się słuchać – rozległ się chłodny głos.

Chwilę później, stała przywiązana do drzewa, które znajdowało się zaraz obok parkingu.

\- Teraz zastanówmy się, co z tobą zrobimy.

\- Zapłacisz za to.

Ostry śmiech rozniósł się po okolicy.

\- Nie chcę mówić, kto komu jest co dłużny... - Poczuła zimne ostrze na swoim policzku i ponownie zobaczyła ten przerażający uśmiech. Usłyszała jeszcze kilka westchnień, po czym poczuła, jak ostra krawędź wbija się jej w bok. Krzyknęła. Pragnęła upaść i zgiąć się w pół, lecz więzy jej na to nie pozwalały. 

\- Troszkę to zbyt słabe. Za taki występek powinnaś cierpieć zdecydowanie mocniej. - Po tych słowach rudowłosa dostała kilka mocnych kopniaków w brzuch, a chwilę później dostała w nos, z którego momentalnie poleciała krew. Krzyczała, wołała o pomoc, lecz o takiej godzinie i w takiej okolicy nie było szans by ktokolwiek jej pomógł. Im więcej krzyczała, tym coraz gorszych uszkodzeń ciała doznawała. Miała już prawdopodobnie złamane kilka żeber, obojczyk, nos...Uszkodzeń wewnętrznych również jej nie brakowało. Wiedziała, że jeśli nie przez nie, to przez krwawiące rany umrze na tym pieprzonym parkingu. W jej uszach brzmiał ten straszny śmiech, a w oczach miała tonę łez. Błagała, prosiła, obiecała poprawę, lecz na nic się to nie zdało.

\- Tak kończą takie jak ty.

\- Pierdol się - powiedziała i plunęła krwią.

\- Powiem ci jedno. Zapamiętaj moją twarz, gdybyś chciała mnie po śmierci znaleźć. Zapamiętaj ją dobrze, bo będę na ciebie czekać. Szukaj Irene... - wysyczała, nim poderżnęła jej gardło.


	8. Rozdział VIII

 "Z ostatniej chwili, kolejna kobieta brutalnie zamordowana. W Lawrence, dochodzi do coraz częstszych morderstw kobiet. Sprawca, jak dotąd nie został znaleziony, jak donoszą miastowe media, brak podejrzanych"

Castiel wzdrygnął się na to, co usłyszał w wiadomościach, gdy przygotowywał się do porannej mszy. Zabrał telefon do ręki i wykręcił numer.

\- Byłaś na miejscu?

\- O witaj, skarbie - powiedziała ironicznie.

\- Widziałaś miejsce zbrodni? – naciskał.

\- Jeszcze nie, dopiero jadę. Dam znać później.

Rozłączył się i udał się do kościoła, by odprawić mszę. Po niej spotkał się jeszcze z kilkoma parafianami, których zapytał o przyziemne rzeczy, a następnie udał się do mieszkania. Tuż przed drzwiami, poczuł wibrację telefonu.

\- Niezbyt wiem, co się dzieje - usłyszał po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Na miejscu nikogo podejrzanego nie było, Dean się nie plątał, kobieta w sumie tak jakoś dziwnie została pobita... Nic ci powiedzieć nie potrafię. Wybacz, Cas.

Ścisnął mocniej telefon, po czym się rozłączył. Irene była rewelacyjna w tym co robiła, dlatego od razu zaczął mieć podejrzenia. Wiedział jednak, że znajduje się w trudnej sytuacji i może po prostu przesadzać. Sam chciał wybrać się do kostnicy, by zobaczyć ciało, ale jako ksiądz nie mógł tego zrobić. Jego myśli wróciły do przeszłości, doskonale pamiętał, jakie rzeczy Irene potrafiła wydobyć z ludzi. Była seksowną kobietą, nawet swoimi wdziękami mogła wiele zdziałać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Irene czegoś nie wie. To zdecydowanie wydawało się podejrzane. Nawet za bardzo... Postanowił się jednak tym teraz nie zajmować i wszedł do domu, gdzie w kuchni siedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Dean.

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że jeszcze nikt nie wyglądał tak seksownie w stroju księdza jak ty – powiedział na powitanie.

Przewrócił tylko oczami i nalał sobie wody do szklanki. Wypił łyk i odwrócił się w stronę Deana.

\- To powoli zaczyna robić się podejrzane. Ile jeszcze osób zginie, zanim złapią przestępcę?

Dean uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, wstał i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Nie możesz się tak wszystkim przejmować, bo zaraz staniesz się prywatnym detektywem - mruknął i udał się do swojego pokoju.

W tym momencie postanowił udać się do kostnicy, bez względu na wszystko. Musiał się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć, skoro Irene była zbędna. Ubrał się w garnitur i wyszedł, krzycząc do Deana, że wychodzi. Chwilę później, Dean usłyszał warkot oddalającego się silnika auta.

Dean całą noc spędził w domu, co ostatnio było ewenementem. Nic nie przeskrobał, nawet wieczorne oglądanie telewizji z Castielem skończyło się na jedynie na paru buziakach. I musiał stwierdzić, że z dnia na dzień jego ulubiony ksiądz stawał się coraz bardziej uroczy. Nawet rano, gdy wracał z mszy i wydawał się być obrażony na cały świat. Blondyn, pomimo swojego demonizmu, rozumiał, iż ten zaczynał się bać mordercy. To było całkiem normalne.

Jakieś pół godziny po wyjeździe Casa, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Księdza Castiela nie ma - oznajmił stojącej na ganku kobiecie.

\- Och, ja tylko na chwilę. Mogłabym..? - Uśmiechnęła się do niego grzecznie.

Dean westchnął cicho i wpuścił ją do środka. Zaraz wziął od niej płaszcz i kapelusz.

\- Zapraszam do biura. - Otworzył jej drzwi. - Co takiego się stało?

\- Ja... chodzi o tę sprawę z tym mordercą - powiedziała cicho, moszcząc się w fotelu tuż obok blondyna.

\- Czyżby znała pani sprawcę tych zbrodni? - Zmarszczył brwi, obserwując ją czujnie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - mruknęła. - Tak naprawdę przyszłam do księdza, żeby czegoś się dowiedzieć. - Położyła dłoń na wewnętrznej części jego uda.

\- Czego? - zamruczał, patrząc na jej palce zaciskające się na jego spodniach.

Odpowiedzi nie usłyszał. Moment później za to kobieta usiadła na jego kolanach, dotykając drugą dłonią jego koloratki.

\- Grzeszymy - stwierdził Dean.

\- Grzechem jest, że taki facet się marnuje - odparła, powoli rozpinając jego czarną koszulę.

\- Ksiądz Castiel mnie zabije, jeżeli zrobimy to na jego kanapie - parsknął śmiechem. - Mogę zaproponować łóżko?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła głową.

Nietrudno było trafić im do najbliższej sypialni. Ciekawiej się zrobiło, gdy Dean zorientował się, że trafił do pokoju Castiela.

\- Przychodziłaś do niego już wcześniej - mruknął blondyn, rozpinając jej cienką bluzkę.

\- Spokojnie, z nim nigdy nie chciałam - wyszczerzyła się, bawiąc się jego paskiem. - Chociaż może z wami razem?

\- Nie przesadzajmy - zaśmiał się, rzucając bluzkę wraz ze stanikiem gdzieś za siebie.

Kobieta przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Czuła jego nabrzmiałą erekcję i dłonie właśnie zdejmujące jej spodnie.

\- Mnie rozbierasz, a sam nie zdjąłeś nawet tego - mruknęła, spoglądając na bezwładnie wiszącą koloratkę.

Winchester westchnął ciężko, wrzucił z siebie koszulę i rozpiął spodnie. Nie lubił, gdy kobieta chciała nim rządzić, ale jak mus to mus.

\- Lepiej? - spytał, układając się z nią na materacu.

\- Znacznie lepiej.

\- To rozłóż nogi - mruknął bez zastanowienia.

 

* * *

 

Castiel w tym czasie udał się do kostnicy, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o ciele. Próbował jakkolwiek zmienić swój wygląd, by nie ujawnić się jako ksiądz, lecz nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze. Suma sumarum, patolog zorientował się z kim ma do czynienia, lecz po krótkiej rozmowie postanowił mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć.

\- Kaznodziejo...

\- Castiel - uśmiechnął się i odsłonił twarz ofiary.

\- Ofiara to prostytutka, co pewnie już wiesz. Ślady w okolicy żeber wskazują na to, że zdrobnię popełniła inna osoba niż dotychczas. Była to kobieta, a tu widać ślad obcasa - powiedział i pokazał ślad. - Chyba jakieś zatargi między prostytutkami.

\- Prostytutki nie dokonałyby takiej zbrodni... - skrzywił się, widząc liczne obrażenia. - W każdym bądź razie dziękuje za informację. Proszę nikomu nie mówić, że tu byłem. Wystarczająco problemów już mam na głowie.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział i zasłonił ponownie ciało. - Tu jest raport i znalezione substancję, jeśli na coś się przyda.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję – szepnął, po czym wyszedł.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie mogę znaleźć stanika - jęknęła, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Jak dla mnie możesz tak zostać - odparł, leżąc na łóżku i obserwując kręcącą się kobietę.

\- Dobrze, ale muszę jeszcze wyjść do ludzi - żachnęła się.

\- Okryjesz się płaszczem i nikt nie będzie widzieć. A jak znajdę stanik, to zachowam go sobie na pamiątkę - zaproponował z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Och, nawet nie myśl...

Nagle rozległ się warkot silnika na podwórku.

\- Ksiądz Castiel - mruknął Dean, dopinając guzik koszuli.

\- Cholera - warknęła.

\- Bez przekleństw, proszę. - Otworzył drzwi, wypuścił ją na korytarz, po czym podał jej płaszcz.

\- Wrócę po ten stanik - przyrzekła, podchodząc do wyjścia.

Gdy już miała nacisnąć klamkę, w drzwiach pojawił się Castiel.

– Cześć, Irene - rzucił Castiel i udał się do kuchni.

Zapewne przyszła na przeszpiegi, więc zbytnio nie zawracał sobie nią głowy. Napił się soku, po czym udał się do gabinetu, a w tym czasie kobieta zdążyła opuścić dom.

\- Cześć - przywitał się Dean i oparł się o framugę drzwi. - Nie odpowiesz? - Dodał, gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

\- A tak, tak... Zamyśliłem się.

\- Nad czym tak głęboko myślałeś, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Castiel zmarszczył się i odwrócił w kierunku blondyna. Nie powie mu przecież, że nad zwłokami, które zabił...

\- Myślałem o niebywałych możliwościach twoich palców. - Uśmiechnął się szarmancko i założył ręce za kark.

\- Może chciałbyś poznać nowe? - Popatrzył na niego pytająco.

Brunet wstał i pociągnął za sobą Deana do swojego pokoju, gdzie ten od razu się na niego rzucił.

"Drugi raz w tym samym pomieszczeniu..." - pomyślał Dean, uśmiechając się do siebie. Oczywiście Deanowi nie robiło różnicy, czy będzie uprawiać seks raz czy dziesięć razy dziennie. Ważniejsze było z kim. A ten ktoś był cholernie piękny.

\- Musimy to urozmaicić - szepnął, rzucając za siebie swoją koszulę. Tak, dla Castiela chciało mu się rozbierać.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, wijąc się na łóżku.

Dean uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Kilka minut później nadgarstki bruneta były skute do zagłówka łóżka, a on sam właśnie był pozbawiany spodni.

\- Ym... ja nie wiem, czy to jest najlepszy pomysł - jęknął Novak, patrząc, jak blondyn bawi się kneblem.

\- Bądź grzeczny, to szybko go zdejmę - odparł nonszalancko.

Chwilę później usta Deana zetknęły się z szyją Castiela. Pocałował ją kilkukrotnie, jednocześnie wsuwając palce pod jego ciasne bokserki. Kaznodzieja jęknął przez knebel, gdy dłoń zacisnęła się na członku.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie blondyn zsunął się niżej, obserwując przepięknie wijące się ciało, które było skazane na jego łaskę. Cholernie mu się to podobało.

\- Tak szybko chcesz kończyć, Cas? - Wyszczerzył się do niego i pocałował go w podbrzusze. - Ja się dopiero rozkręcam.

 

* * *

  
\- To zdecydowanie moja ulubiona antykoncepcja* - zaśmiał się Dean, gładząc bruneta po torsie.

\- A co masz zamiar zapłodnić jakąś kobietę? O czymś nie wiem?

Dean wrócił wspomnieniami, gdy doprowadził Irene do niebywałego orgazmu i cieszył się, że użył prezerwatywy, bo miałby problem.

\- Może kiedyś przerzucę się na kobiety, choć nie wiem czy mi nie będzie tego brakować - mruknął. - Trzeba napełnić płyny - powiedział i udał się do kuchni.

Cas w tym czasie poszukał swoich ubrań, które porozrzucane były po cały pokoju. Kiedy schylił się po swoją koszulę, która częściowo znalazła się pod łóżkiem, zauważył element garderoby, który definitywnie do niego nie należał. Wyjął koronkowy stanik i popatrzył z zaciekawieniem. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy uprawiał seks z kobietą, ale to było zdecydowanie nie możliwe. Dean przekroczył próg pomieszczenia i Castiel ostentacyjnie pokazał mu biustonosz.

\- Kiedyś się przestawisz? Kiedyś? - powiedział z udawanym wyrzutem. - Zrobiłeś to już teraz, jeszcze w moim pokoju...

Dean patrzał przez chwilę na stanik, udając zaskoczenie.

\- Ja... - jęknął. - To miał być prezent dla ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Mówiłem, że chcę wzbogacić nasze życie seksualne. - Odebrał mu biustonosz, po czym zaraz przymierzył go na Castielu. - Nie mów mi, że nigdy nie chciałeś się przebrać w damskie ciuszki, co?

\- Miałem założyć go na oczy i udawać muchę? - przewrócił oczami i rzucił mu nim w twarz.

Dean patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, trzymając w rękach stanik.

\- Dobra, nieważne. - Pokręcił głową.

\- Świetnie. Idę pod prysznic. W tym czasie postaraj się nie poznajdować kolejnych... ciuszków - odparł, zaraz idąc do łazienki.

Blondyn jeszcze przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, rozmyślając nad dziwnością tej rozmowy, po czym uznał, że nie warto dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Ale warto schować stanik gdzieś w castielowym pokoju, gdyby jednak naszła któregoś z nich ochota na eksperymentowanie.

Stanął na środku pokoju, nie wiedząc, gdzie mógłby ukryć stanik. No bo nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru oddać go Irene. Wreszcie skierował wzrok na fotel stojący w rogu. Idealnie. Zwinął stanik w rulon i wcisnął go pod poduszkę. Poczuł, że coś już tam było.

\- Co do kurwy? - szepnął sam do siebie, wyciągając pistolet. - Cas, mała cholero, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie - dodał z uśmiechem. Po sprawdzeniu magazynków schował broń na swoje miejsce, po czym wyszedł z sypialni. Czas dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o jego ulubionym kaznodziei.

Brunet z łazienki wyszedł po piętnastu minutach, owinął się ręcznikiem w pasie i udał się do salonu. Widok zaskoczył go dość mocno. Dean siedział na kanapie trzymając w ręku butelkę wódki.

\- Hę? - zapytał, przeczesując mokre włosy.

Blondyn wyszczerzył się do Castiela i wskazał mu wolne miejsce.

\- Zapraszam - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Ym... nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł...

\- A tam, jutro nie mamy porannej mszy, poza tym nie chcemy się nawalić. - Mrugnął do niego wesoło, podsuwając kieliszek pełen przezroczystego płynu.

No dobrze... Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiliśmy. Jestem ciekaw, jak zachowujesz się, jak troszkę za dużo wypijesz - zaśmiał się i usiadł na kanapie.

Planem Deana było upicie Castiela. By nie wyglądało podejrzanie sam pił, lecz jako demon nie odczuwał niczego. Nawet hektolitry polskiej wódki nie sprawiłyby, że byłby zalany w trupa. Uroki.  
Za wszelką cenę chciał dowiedzieć się skąd broń, oraz kim tak właściwie jest jego księżulek, zbyt łatwo mu ulegał, by od początku być przykładem ojczulkiem z powołania. Dlatego coraz to bardziej zachęcał bruneta do mówienia. Głaskał go po nagim torsie, całował namiętnie, lecz w końcu nakazał mu wyjawić prawdę. Wódka sprawiła, że Castiela zrobił to z wielką ochotą.

\- Dean! - krzyknął. - Zawsze chciałem być astronautą. Ciekawe czy na księżycu dałoby się załatwić...

\- Cas - upomniał go.

\- O czym to ja... a tak. Kiedyś tam byłem szpiegiem, chyba dość dobrym, jeśli dobrze pamiętam... Ale teraz ci nie powiem, za bardzo rozprasza mnie ten jednorożec, który się tam na mnie patrzy. Irene miała takiego be i to bardzo be chłopaka. Chyba Crowek, Crolek...

\- Crowley - poprawił go. - Kurwa... - dodał szeptem.

\- O to to. Przestań się na mnie patrzeć!! Miałem się dowiedzieć dlaczego on by...był taki be. - Położył mu głowę na ramieniu i splótł ich palce u rąk. - Masz ładne duże ręce, magiczne rączki - zachichotał. - Okazało się, że to taki seryjny bandzior, a Irene przetrzymywał. Była jego zabawką.

Dean zaczął czochrać go po włosach, jednocześnie podstawiając mu kieliszek.

\- Chciałem jej pomóc i w końcu się z nim zmierzyłem. Dean... Dlaczego jestem nagi Rozbierasz mnie wzrokiem?

Dean w tym momencie zaśmiał się i przejechał mu po udzie.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz...

\- Ach. No i ten... Crowley ją zgwałcił chyba... Mieliśmy mieć dzidziusia - powiedział smutno. - Znalazłem ją po kilku dniach. Musieliśmy go zbić.

\- Dlaczego mieliście?

\- Co? Aa... Dzidziusia... Irene chciała nim go zniszczyć, ale ten nas zbił. Pamiętam jak zabił naszego dzidziusia. Leżałem w krwi, a mojej siostrze robił źle. Widziałem jej łzy i nic z tym zrobić nie mogłem... Dean, chciałbym mieć jednorożca. Takiego białego i ładnego. Albo papugę! O tak, tak papugę. Nauczyłbym ją przekonywać. Hannah została zgwałcona, a potem zabita. I tak byliśmy wszyscy we krwi... Kurwa.

Blondyn przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował w czoło. Wiedział, że Castiel potrzebował takiego ludzkiego zachowania.

\- Stoczyłem się. Zabijałem wszystkich ludzi Crowleya. Irene mnie wyciągnęła z dołka. Tak zostałem księdzem. Chyba bardzo złym, skoro uwielbiam cię mieć w sobie - wymruczał mu w ucho. - To chyba on zabija tych ludzi. Chce nam pokazać, że jesteśmy słabi jak papugi! Dean boję się.

Winchester zaczął głaskać go po policzku, czuł jak jego ciało całe się trzęsie.

\- Cas... - zaczął, lecz usłyszał chrapanie. - Ja pierdole. Crowley... - powiedział gniewnie, a jego oczy wypełnił mrok.

Był wściekły. W jego ramionach spoczywała najpiękniejsza istotka na ziemi, której zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo. Już zrozumiał, dlatego dostawał tak dużo zleceń. Już wiedział, że to Crowley pociągał za wszystkie sznurki.

\- Cas... - szepnął ponownie, po czym wziął Kaznodzieję na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju. - Nie myśl o nim, pomyśl lepiej o mnie - dodał z uśmiechem.

Dean wyszedł z pokoju. Musiał na spokojnie pomyśleć. Musiał wymyślić jakiś plan, chociażby szczątkowy. Jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że ktokolwiek miałby tknąć jego ulubionego księdza. Tak, Dean był cholernie zazdrosny.

Wyszedł na taras i usiadł na krześle, patrząc w najbliższą kępę krzaków. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy świtał mu całkiem nowy, genialny plan, ale żeby go opracować, potrzebował się skupić, co mu nie wychodziło przez buszującego w liściach Iro.

\- Mógłbyś przestać? - warknął na psa, który momentalnie podniósł łeb i ruszył prosto na blondyna.

Nim ten zdążył dobiec, Dean złapał leżącą obok kopaczkę i celnym uderzeniem trafił Iro w pysk. Mieszaniec potoczył się w bok, ale moment później skoczył prosto na Winchestera. Blondyn nie zdążył nic zrobić, a ten wgryzł się w jego rękę. Dean poczuł tylko spływającą krew i narastającą wściekłość. Złapał psa za kark.

\- Trzeba było się ciebie szybciej pozbyć - mruknął, patrząc na martwe zwierzę.

Nie zwracając większej uwagi na krwawiące przedramię, wziął łopatę z pomieszczenia gospodarczego i ciągnąc za sobą psa, ruszył przez krzaki, chcąc go zakopać. A rano wmówić Castielowi, że pies uciekł. Co miało się nie udać?

\- Księże Deanie! - krzyknęła Charlie, biegnąc do niego. - Coś się stało? O mój Boż... Czy to Iro?!

Dean zatrzymał się, patrząc w ziemię. Tylko jej tu brakowało.

\- Nie interesuj się - burknął chłodno.

\- Ale to... ale... Co ty zrobiłeś?! - krzyknęła, widząc jego krwawiącą rękę. - Ty... ty jesteś chory!

Blondyn spojrzał na nią spode łba i zamachnął się łopatą w jej stronę. Chwilę później leżała nieprzytomna. Albo martwa. Tak, zdecydowanie martwa.  
Kopanie odpowiednio głębokiego dołu nie było niczym trudnym. Najprościej byłoby wyrzucić oba ciała do rzeki, ale ryzyko znalezienia zwłok było wtedy bardzo wysokie, a Dean nie chciał mieć jeszcze na sobie policji.

Po skończonej robocie, usiadł z powrotem na tym samym krześle i dumał aż do rana.

 

*Jeżeli mężczyzna uprawia dużo seksu, musi produkować dużo plemników, na miejsce tych, których się pozbył. Jednak te przez częste stosunki nie dojrzewają, przez co mężczyzna nie jest w stanie zapłodnić kobiety.

 


	9. Rozdział IX

Rankiem Novak powoli zwlekł się z łóżka i wypił butelkę wody i niczym nie zrażony ułożył się na łóżku. Chwilę później krzyknął. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, co zaszło ostatniej nocy. Choć może to tylko był sen? Przecież był okropnie pijany i widział jednorożce, więc dlaczego to miało być niby prawdziwe? Zaśmiał się do sobie i przetarł twarz dłonią.

\- Wariujesz... - powiedział do siebie i popatrzył na zegarek.

Była godzina jedenasta, Iro już dawno powinien być pod jego drzwiami i merdać ogonem, domagając się jedzenia i spaceru. Podszedł więc do okna, by zawołać psa. Ten jednak się nie zjawił.  
Przygryzł dolną wargę i ścisnął pięści, by powstrzymać się od głupich i nieprzemyślanych ruchów, które chodziły mu po głowie. Przed oczami miał widok krwi. Zmiażdżona głowa Iro bezwładnie zawisła z ramiona Deana, który z uśmieszkiem na ustach doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Jednak najbardziej bolał go widok osoby tak bardzo mu znanej. Charlie leżąca w krwi, tylko dlatego że pojawiła się w nieodpowiednim momencie i w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Kobieta, która zrobiła dla niego tak wiele. Kobieta, która była wzorem do naśladowania, która miała tak wielkie serce, że dla niego potrafiła przemilczeć grzech, jaki popełniali. Jej ciało zostało zbezczeszczone, a ona sama została wyrzucona do dołu, tak po prostu. Poczuł metaliczny smak krwi na swoich ustach, a przed oczami znów miał obraz Hannah, która krzyczała z bólu pod tamtym gnojkiem. Bał się, kurwa, po prostu się bał. Właśnie dlatego nie myślał racjonalnie. Choć może to było już załamanie psychiczne? Tak, wiele już widział. Nikt normalny nie byłby taki sam. Jednak teraz nie to się liczyło. Wziął do ręki pistolet i naładował magazynek.

\- Zabije tego skurwysyna, tak jak on zabił Iro i Charlie - syknął i naładował broń.

Już miał wychodzić, kiedy drzwi jego pokoju się otworzyły. Dean chciał jakoś miło obudzić Casa, zrobić mu kawkę, ucałować między włosy, wziąć pod prysznic, może owinąć kocykiem i tulić przez cały dzień.

\- Hej, Cas... - powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to stojącego przed nim Castiela z bronią. - Idziesz sobie postrzelać? - zapytał ze spokojem.

Brunet odsunął się o krok i podniósł pistolet, celując w Deana.

\- Zabiłeś ich - warknął, trzęsąc się.

\- Ich? - Zmarszczył brwi. Chyba nie było sensu kłamać. - Ach, twój kundel i ta ruda.

Kaznodzieja drżącymi dłońmi odbezpieczył broń.

– Nie podchodź do mnie! - ryknął, widząc, że Dean starał się do niego przysunąć.

– Bo co mi zrobisz? - zapytał kpiąco. - Przecież wiem, że nie dasz rady strzelić.

Nim Dean zdążył zrobić cokolwiek innego, pistolet wystrzelił. Jeden, drugi, trzeci. Castielowi zahuczało w uszach, ale strzelał dalej. Żeby on się tylko nie podniósł.

Odrzucił broń i otworzył oczy. Dean nadal stał w wejściu, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i... i może strachu. Z licznych ran tryskała krew, a on nadal stał.

\- Koniec udawania - warknął blondyn, prostując się i rozluźniając ramiona. W jednej chwili rany zrosły się, a on wyszczerzył się wrednie do Castiela.

Kaznodzieja patrzał na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, nim silne ręce blondyna cisnęły go na ziemię.

\- Kkkim ty jeesteś?! - jęknął, cofając się pod ścianę.

\- Myślałem, że wcześniej się dowiesz - Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, po czym podniósł broń z ziemi. - Mnie taka broń nie zabije, ale ciebie... - Wzruszył ramionami, a następnie wystrzelił kilka kolejnych pocisków w akompaniamencie krzyków Castiela. Wszystkie naboje utknęły w ścianie tuż nad głową księdza.

\- Czego chcesz?!

\- Tego, czego zawsze chciałem. - Ruszył w jego kierunku, napawając się widokiem uciekającego nieudolnie bruneta. Gdy ten uderzył plecami o ścianę, odrzucił broń na bok. - Problem w tym, że za bardzo kombinujesz. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś chce pokrzyżować moje plany - warknął, zaciskając pięść. W tym samym momencie Castiel zaczął się dusić.

Blondyn podszedł jeszcze bliżej, obserwując desperackie próby złapania chociażby odrobiny powietrza. Wreszcie rozluźnił trochę chwyt.

\- Niczego ci... nie dam - wycharczał.

Winchester zaśmiał się, po czym kopnął kaznodzieję w brzuch. Nie za mocno, nie chciał go aż tak skrzywdzić.

\- Jesteś mój, Castiel. Mój na zawsze. - Nagle jego oczy zakrył mrok.

W tym momencie brunet zaczął rozważać opcje, jakie mu pozostały. Nie był w stanie przebić ściany, a więc ta droga ucieczki odpadła. Jedynie mógł uciec przez drzwi, lecz Dean w każdej chwili mógł je zastawić, widząc jego zamiar. Coś zrobić musiał. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak Dean zostawił mu drogę. Machnął ręką i Castiel poczuł, jak jego żebra pękają na wskutek uderzenia w ścianę. Upadł na podłogę i usiadł zrezygnowany.

\- Kim ty kurwa jesteś - zapytał ponownie, widząc bijącą, bezgłębną czerń.

Blondyn podszedł do niego i złapał go za brodę, wpatrując się w błękitne oczy.

\- Demonem - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

 

* * *

  
  
Od tamtego wydarzenia minęły dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie przepełnione strachem przed najgorszym. Castiel nie wiedział, czego ma bać się bardziej. Demona czy Crowleya. Obaj byli śmiertelnie niebezpieczni, obaj zmienili jego życie w piekło. Tak bardzo tego nie chciał i nie rozumiał, dlaczego właśnie go to spotkało.  
Miasto zmieniło się nie do poznania. Jeszcze niedawno tętniło życiem, a teraz coraz więcej ludzi je opuszczało, a to wszystko za sprawą kolejnych, coraz okropniejszych morderstw. Ginęły prostytutki, ale też zwykli ludzie. Mieszkańcy się bali, to było zrozumiałe. Castiel, mimo strachu, nadal prowadził msze, obiecywał, że będzie lepiej i dawał wszystkim jako taką nadzieję. A przynajmniej tak myślał.  
Dean natomiast nie okazywał niczego. Widział, jak bardzo jego najulubieńszy ksiądz cierpiał. To tylko kwestia czasu. Przyzwyczai się. Problem natomiast sprawiała jego nagła niedotykalność. Brunet w takich chwilach robił się strasznie sztywny i niechętny. Ani razu im jeszcze nie wyszło. To strasznie denerwowało Deana. Przecież jeszcze nie dawno Castiel sam pchał mu się do łóżka! A teraz? Na noc zamykał drzwi do swojego pokoju.

Dlaczego Castiel to robił? Ze strachu? Też. Doskonale jednak wiedział, że drzwi nie stanowią żadnej obrony, jednak tak czuł się bezpieczniej. Powoli wypalało go od środka, jednak był tu przede wszystkim dla swoich parafian. Inaczej dawno spierdoliłby do Kanady, czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Pewnie by mu sie nie udało, ale przynajmniej by spróbował. Wszystko się w nim kumulowało. Widział siebie w krwi, dziecko, Hannah... aż w końcu swojego psa i osobę, która niejednokrotnie wyciągała go z kłopotów. Wszystko skumulowało się w jednej chwili, by trafić Castiela w serce i pozbawić go jakiejkolwiek wiary i człowieczeństwa. Powoli stawał się marionetką w rękach Deana, a może i nawet szmacianą zabawką, która po prostu jest. Wraz z upływającym czasem zaczął coraz bardziej zaniedbywać kościół, stoczył się. Nie wiedział, jak znów wejść na dobrą drogę, nie myślał o tym. Całe zło było w nim, a raczej obok niego i nie umiał pojąć, dlaczego właśnie to jego musiało spotkać. Niby banał, ale miał wątpliwości, dlaczego Bóg zesłał na niego tyle zła. Zaczął powoli wątpić w całą ideę miłosierdzia i fakt, czy ktoś na górze daje im żyć tak po prostu.

\- Castiel? - Zapukał w drzwi wiodące do sypialni księdza. - Cas, siedzisz tam od rana. Mam dla nas obiad. Wiem, jak lubisz burgery. - Zapukał ponownie, tym razem mocniej. - Nie możesz tam wiecznie siedzieć. - Może więc trzeba było podejść go innym sposobem? Spróbować jeszcze raz nieco łagodniej? Blondyn może i nie był fanem takich rozwiązań, ale jakoś nie śpieszyło mu się do zastraszania Castiela, skoro istniały inne metody na ponowne uwiedzenie go.

Zaśmiał się w duchu. Mógł siedzieć tu wieczność i tak nic lepszego nie miał do roboty. Każda ucieczka kończyłaby się połamanymi żebrami, czy innymi dziwnymi rzeczami, do których Dean był zdolny. Dlatego lepszym rozwiązaniem było przesiadywanie w pokoju. Czuł się jak zbuntowany nastolatek, który jest obrażony na cały świat.

Dean zacisnął zęby. Nie, nie będzie wredny. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- Cas, kiedyś i tak będziesz musiał wyjść. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym zrobił to siłą - powiedział głośno. - Zależy mi na tobie, dobra? Nie pamiętasz już jakl było nam fajnie?.. Cas, odezwij się, proszę. - Blondyn bardzo nie lubił prosić, ale jeżeli to miało jakoś przekonać Castiela, to był w stanie to zrobić.

Przewrócił oczami i otworzył drzwi.

\- To tylko ze względu na obiad - wysyczał. Zabrał burgera i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Prawie zatrzasnął. Dean w ostatnim momencie wsunął stopę w szczelinę między drzwiami a ścianą. Wolną ręką chwycił za klamkę i pociągnął.

\- Nie uciekniesz ode mnie - mruknął, widząc jego niezadowolenie. - I albo będziesz się zachowywać jak człowiek, albo nie licz, że będę taki dobry. Co ja ci niby złego do tej pory zrobiłem?

Zaśmiał się oschle i popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Kurwa, nie wiem... - odparł ironicznie.

\- Mówisz o tym psie i tej kurwie? - Objął go ramieniem. - Gdyby nie ja, już dawno by na nas doniosła. A psa nigdy nie lubiłem i to z wzajemnością.

\- Widocznie miał do tego powód. Był mądrzejszy niż ja.

\- Patrz, teraz on nie żyje, a ty tak. Aż tak bardzo się tym przyjmujesz? Kupię ci nowego. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jedz, bo wystygnie.

\- Popierdoliło cię? Chcesz mi pokazać jaki jesteś dobry? Że te morderstwa nic nie znaczą, że Britney zasłużyła? Po co to robisz? Dla własnej satysfakcji, czy ktoś nad tobą stoi?

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Sprawuję nad tobą ochronę. Wybacz, że twój anioł stróż spierdolił swoją robotę, ale już nic na to nie poradzisz. Nie przejmuj się tak, że parę dziwek szybciej trafiło tam, gdzie ich miejsce. Niebo było dla nich zamknięte. - Mrugnął do niego wesoło. - Ja tylko szybciej je tam zabrałem.

\- Twierdzisz, że jesteś Aniołem? - zaśmiał się. - Gdy cię tu nie było, radziłem sobie znakomicie, wiec nie wciskaj mi bajeczek w stylu Disney'a. Nie wierzę w żadne twoje słowo. Mów prawdę, chociaż na tyle zasłużyłem, będąc twoją zabawką.

\- Na obecną chwilę jestem najlepszym, co może cię spotkać, Cas. - Przesunął dłoń do jego karku i powolnymi ruchami gładził jego krótkie włosy. - Jakiej ty prawdy oczekujesz? Zabijam, bo muszę zabijać, taka moja natura. - Zbliżył się do niego i pocałował go delikatnie w kącik ust.

Odsunął się od niego i wziął kęs burgera.

\- Po prostu prawdy. Czy jesteś niczym Crowley. Mordujesz, bo lubisz, czy może ktoś nad tobą stoi?

\- Aha, ten twój... - mruknął. - Wiesz co? Jeżeli chcesz, możemy go załatwić. Chcesz? - Jego oczy nagle przykrył mrok

\- Chcę - odpowiedział obojętnie i zabrał się za dokończenie burgera.

\- Dobra, więc masz jakiś plan? - Podniósł brew w zainteresowaniem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jego emocji. Powiedział to tak obojętnie, że aż zakrawało to na znudzenie.

\- Po prostu zabij - mruknął po przełknięciu ostatniego kęsa.

\- Aha, więc myślisz, że powiesz: zabij, a ja to zrobię? Jestem demonem, nie chłopcem na posyłki - fuknął, ale zaraz zreflektował się. - Już na pewno nie zrobię tego za darmo.

\- Nie będę się bać - odparł cicho.

\- Cas, ty się bardziej boisz mnie niż jego - zauważył z przekąsem. - Moj ukochany wielebny prosi mnie, żebym zabił jakiegoś tam faceta. To niemiłosierne.

Castiel spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Daj mi coś w zamian, nie będziesz musiał się nim więcej przejmować, dobra? - Dean uśmiechnął się do niego miło, po czym ponownie objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. - Chyba wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

\- Spierdalaj - burknął bez przekonania. - Nagle zabicie kogoś nie przynosi ci satysfakcji?

\- Nie zawsze – odparł gładko. - Po prostu bez odpowiedniej motywacji nic nie zrobię. Zaoferuj mi coś, to się zastanowię.

\- Owszem, boje się go, ale za cenę zabicia tego sukinsyna nie stanę przed tobą nagi. Przynajmniej nie dobrowolnie.

Dean uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jednak szybko przestał, gdy poczuł na swojej twarzy niebieskookie spojrzenie.

\- Nie żałowałbyś tego – syknął i poderwał się na nogi. - Cóż... twoja strata - przewrócił oczami i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Gnojek - szepnął do siebie, po czym usłyszał delikatny śmiech za drzwi. - Idź do swoich prostytutek, na pewno się jakieś jeszcze znajdą!

Dean uśmiechnął się niewinnie i odszedł od drzwi. Nie miał już pojęcia jak podejść do tego Księżulka. I doprawdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Castiel aż tak wzbraniał się przez powrotem do poprzedniego życia. Kiedy było mu z nim źle? To, że Dean zabijał nijak miało się do Casa. W końcu Novak nigdy nie brał udziału w tych morderstwach, a Dean nigdy mu o nich nie mówił. W domu zawsze panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Blondyn bardzo chciałby do tego wrócić.

Tak samo źle miała się sprawa z pracą. Dziwki i zabijanie dziwek to jedno. Ale jego zapłata dalej do niego nie trafiła. A Dean powoli miał tego dosyć. Ile jeszcze miał się produkować i bezsensownie zabijać te kobiety? Znaczy... mord na niewinnych ofiarach sprawiał mu przyjemność, ale bez przesady. Kiedyś trzeba było przystopować.  
Któregoś dnia otrzymał kolejne zlecenie, miał nadzieję, że tym razem ostatnie. Ale w sumie dlaczego to on miał zabijać sam? Przecież był jeszcze jego ukochany ksiądz. Skoro Castiel tak bardzo narzekał, że było mu z Deanem źle, teraz przekona się, iż może być jeszcze gorzej. Ale Winchester poczeka na najlepszą okazję.  
W tym samym czasie Novak przechodził przez istne apogeum swojej wredności i braku chęci do życia. Frustracja Deana rosła, ale nie chciał, by Cas to zauważył. Po prostu część docinek ignorował, część obracał w żart. Blondyn musiał zauważyć w sobie jakąś dziwną zmianę. Normalnie już by delikwenta zamordował, a ciało wrzucił do rzeki, a tymczasem im bardziej Castiel stawał się wredny, tym bardziej on miły. Skąd to się wzięło, nie miał pojęcia.

Oczywiście nie zawsze tak było. Nie zawsze udawało się Deanowi panować nad sobą. Gdy to się działo, zawsze pierwszą ofiarą był brunet. Czasem było to oskarżenia wymierzone w jego stronę, ale zdecydowanie częściej zielonooki uciekał się do mniej wyrafinowanego pokazu swojej siły i dominacji. Zwykle kończyło się do mniejszymi, bądź większymi siniakami oraz krwotokami z nosa. Tylko raz Dean zrobił coś, co na Castielu odbiło się fatalnie.

 


	10. Rozdział X

Rzucił w kąt parafialnymi papierami i warknął wściekle. Wszystko go denerwowało. Zaraz też udał się do kuchni, trącił ramieniem Deana, napił się wody i wypadł na dwór, biorąc kurtkę. Swoje kroki skierował na siłownię. W końcu nie miał nic lepszego do roboty po... No właśnie. Potrząsnął lekko głową, by wyrzucić to cholerne wspomnienie z głowy. Wsiadł do samochodu i nie bacząc na nic, przycisnął mocniej pedał gazu. Może śmierć w aucie nie byłaby taka tragiczna? Przeklął w duchu. Zachowywał się jak zbuntowany nastolatek z skórzanej kurteczce, a tymczasem był dorosłym mężczyzną.

Boks nie był takim złym pomysłem. Zawsze mógł powyobrażać sobie, że worek treningowy to twarz tego sukinsyna, którego przyjął do swojego domu. Bez konsekwencji mógł obić mu twarzyczkę. To było coś. Po drodze strąbił jakiegoś idiotę, który prawie doprowadził do stłuczki. Nie przejmował się nawet, że to mógłby być jeden z jego parafian. Właściwie w tym momencie nie przejmował się niczym. Był wypruty z jakichkolwiek _wyższych_ uczuć. Jedyne, co czuł, to gniew, który go nie opuszczał.

W szatni pokłócił się jeszcze z jednym drągalem. Prawie doszło do bijatyki, jednak ktoś trzeci szybko zareagował. Może Castiel miałby jakieś szanse w walce, ale długo nie trenował. Kiedyś skopałby każdego. Może nie Deana. Ale z tamtym gościem spokojnie by sobie poradził! Tymczasem mógł jedynie dzielnie przyjmować ciosy, nic poza tym. W sumie może to był ten czas, by przypomnieć sobie kilka ruchów? Z Winchesterem szans nie miał, on robił z brunetem, co tylko chciał. Castiel był... pieskiem. Tak, pieskiem. Miał siedzieć przy nodze i słuchać poleceń. Nic więcej. Mocno go to denerwowało. Czuł złość wynikającą z niemożności zrobienia czegokolwiek, aby poprawić swoją sytuację. Powoli stawał się tym potworem, którym był kiedyś. Dobrze o tym wiedział. Jednak nie mógł już tego zmienić, było za późno. Wiedział, że niedługo wybuchnie.

Dzień w dzień parafianie przychodzili do niego, martwiąc się o jego osobę. Było dużo współczucia, nawet płaczu. Nikt nie wiedział, co działo się z ich ulubionym księdzem. Dlaczego tak rzadko się pokazywał, dlaczego już nie głosił kazań, dlaczego nie odwiedzał swoich wiernych. Szkoda, że nie wiedzieli. Nie wiedzieli, co ich drugi ulubiony ksiądz robił z tym pierwszym. Że to wina drugiego księdza. Wszystko było jego winą, to kim się stawał, jak źle się teraz czuł ze samym sobą. Jak bardzo był upodlony. A myśli samobójcze? Przecież to nie był ten sam Castiel, a marna podróbka niego samego. Z jednej strony bolało jak cholera, a z drugiej czuł wciąż narastający gniew. Był rozstrojony aż za bardzo. Bał się, do czego mógł się posunąć...

Po siłowni przebrał się w świeże ubrania i pojechał na strzelnicę, gdzie umówił się z Irene. Zjawił się tam o wiele wcześniej, jednak to mu wcale nie przeszkadzało. Ostatnio robił wszystko, by jak najkrócej wiedzieć się z Deanem.

– Witaj, księżulku, wyglądasz jak gówno – powiedziała na powitanie. Zaraz odebrała mu broń i bez słuchawek strzeliła kilka razy w miejsce na tarczy, w którym powinno znaleźć się serce.

– Dzięki – mruknął i bez przekonania strzelił w kształt głowy.

– Co jest? – zapytała z troską.

– Dean... – szepnął. Odłożył na bok słuchawki, okulary i pistolet. Zaraz osunął się na ziemię, podkulił nogi, a głowę schował w ramionach.

Po kilku minutach Irene wiedziała już wszystko.

– Uduszę tego sukinsyna! – ryknęła, strzelając a czoło, serce i krocze manekina. – Pierdolony sukinsyn! Jakim trzeba być gnojkiem, żeby coś takiego zrobić?! Ja pierdolę, Cas... Dlaczego ty mi to mówisz dopiero teraz?! Kurwa mać! – Wystrzeliła jeszcze kilka razy. – Jak można być takim chujem i mieć coś takiego w głowie?! Pierdolony sukinsyn... niech spierdala jak najdalej się da, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

– Irene, przestań. – Skrzywił się nieco.

Zacisnęła mocno pięści, próbując jakoś uspokoić swoje nerwy. Miała szczerą ochotę coś kopnąć albo w coś przywalić. Niestety nic takiego nie było na widoku, dlatego wbiła paznokcie w dłoń, na której zaczęły pojawiać się czerwone ślady. Spojrzała na bruneta pustym wzrokiem, po czym przysiadła się do niego. Na szczęście w salce znajdowali się tylko oni.

– Nie patrz na mnie jak na ofiarę, która mogła coś z tym zrobić – burknął. – Nie wiesz jaki on jest naprawdę.

– Nie patrzę tak na ciebie – żachnęła się.

– Irene, widzę to.

– Dobra... Postaw się na moim miejscu. To, co usłyszałam, nie mieści się w głowie! Jak można być takim człowiekiem? Cas, kurwa. Mieszkasz z nim pod jednym dachem. Powtórzy to i co zrobisz? Nic? Po prostu mu pozwolisz?

– Boję się go cholernie. Nie ucieknę, chociażbym chciał. On i tak mnie znajdzie. Wstydzę się siebie, wiem, że zachowuję się jak nastolatek. Myślisz, że jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy?

Irene patrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem zmieszanym z wściekłością.

– Słuchaj – zaczęła, powstrzymując w sobie pokłady furii. – Pojedziemy do domu. Znajdziemy Deana. I urwę mu łeb, a kutasa nabiję na ruszt i wsadzę do piekarnika. Pasuje?

Przytaknął głową i pomógł jej wstać z podłogi. Wiedział, że to nic nie da, ale może uda mu się wybić jej ten pomysł z głowy. Naprawdę wolał nie denerwować Deana, bo pewnie Irene skończyłaby tak jak Charlie.

– W takim razie spotkamy się na miejscu. Ja... muszę jeszcze skoczyć do znajomego – mruknął.

– Wiem, że chodzi o pistolet, głupia nie jestem. – Poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Irene, proszę cię, nie rób niczego głupiego, dopóki nie przyjadę. Dobrze?

– Dobrze, panie władzo. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego.

– Nie żartuję.

– No dobra. Widzimy się na miejscu. – Jeszcze raz uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym wyszła z salki.

Brunet natychmiast udał się do Balthazara. Wiedział, że broń nie da za wiele, jednak to zawsze było jakieś zabezpieczenie.

 

* * *

 

– Co jest? – powiedział do siebie, gdy spostrzegł, że na podjeździe stało tylko jego auto i Deana.

Wysiadł pośpiesznie z samochodu i wykręcił numer do Irene. Po kilku sygnałach włączyła się poczta głosowa. Niedobrze. Dla pewności sprawdził jeszcze wiadomości, ale nic nowego się nie pojawiło. Bardzo niedobrze. Ina dałaby mu znać, gdyby zmieniła plany. Zaczął obawiać się najgorszego... Obiecała mu, że nie zrobi nic głupiego i ciągle miał taką nadzieję.

Już miał wejść do domu, gdy w oknie zobaczył Deana ciągnącego jakieś ciało.

– Kurwa mać! – krzyknął, momentalnie czując na plecach zimny pot.

Po chwili blondyn odwrócił się w jego stronę, uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko i pomachał mu zakrwawionym nożem. Sekundę później spuścił roletę.

Castiel stał przez dłuższą chwilę, starając ułożyć sobie w głowie to, co właśnie zobaczył. Dean z nożem. Dean z zakrwawionym nożem. Irene nie było. To musiała być jej krew. Oby jeszcze żyła.

Natychmiast wyciągnął pistolet, odbezpieczył go i ruszył do środka. Wiedział, że to niewiele pomoże, ale zależało mu tylko na uratowaniu Irene od tego zwyrodnialca.

– Cas, jak miło, że chcesz dołączyć – powitał go nad wyraz wesoły i pogodny głos blondyna.

Brunet podniósł broń, a muszę skierował prosto w jego czoło.

– Zostaw ją – wycedził głośno, ledwo powstrzymując się od drżenia.

Winchester parsknął śmiechem.

– Mówiłeś, że mam znaleźć sobie jakąś dziwkę – odparł z zadowoleniem i przeniósł wzrok na pistolet. – Cas, już to przerabialiśmy. Ta twoja pukawka na mnie nie działa.

Novak patrzał na niego twardym wzrokiem. Irene mogła właśnie konać.

\- Daj jej żyć, do kurwy nędzy! - ryknął wreszcie.

Dean zaśmiał się ponownie, a następnie chwycił w rękę zakrwawiony nóż i otarł go o tak samo brudną koszulę i spodnie.

\- A może już nie żyje? - zapytał uroczym głosem.

Niebieskooki wciągnął głośno powietrze, nie spuszczając broni.

\- Daj mi ją uratować - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Proszę.

Demon poniósł brwi i powoli zaczął wycofywać się do pokoju, gdzie prawdopodobnie leżała kobieta. Gdy już się tam znalazł, chwycił drugi nóż i grzecznym gestem wskazał Castielowi, by ten wszedł do środka.

\- Tylko bez żadnych sztuczek - mruknął, powoli przesuwając się do wejścia.

\- Żadnych sztuczek - odparł wesoło i odsunął się jeszcze bardziej.

Kaznodzieja dokładnie obserwował każdy jego ruch. Widział, jak ten odsuwał się od ciała i zbliżał się do ściany. To może być jego szansa. Wpakuje w niego cały magazynek, to na pewno musi go unieruchomić.

W tym czasie wykradnie Irene i jakimś cudem przeniesie ją do samochodu. To musiało się udać, innej opcji nie było. Naga kobieta leżała plecami do niego. Krew ściekała z wielu długich, głębokich ran. Skołtunione czarne włosy także były oblepione posoką. Ale chyba jeszcze żyła. Musiała żyć.

W jednej chwili rozległ się huk. Za nim kolejny. Następny. I tak kilkanaście razy. Castiel usłyszał jedynie ciężkie uderzenie o ziemię i nie patrząc na nic, cisnął dymiącą broń i rzucił się ku Irene. W szaleńczym amoku podniósł ją. Moment później jego ciało gwałtownie zesztywniało, a w następnej uderzył głucho o ścianę.

\- Lubiłem tę koszulę, Cas - powiedział chłodno blondyn.

Kaznodzieja jęknął z bólu. Uderzenie było mocne, ale kości były na swoim miejscu. Chociaż tyle.

\- Zostaw ją - warknął, odsuwając się od ściany. Świat dziwnie wirował, a ciało nieprzyjemnie bolało. Nawet nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym blondyn podszedł do niego, podniósł go, a do ręki wcisnął nóż.

\- Cas, słońce, chcesz rozpruć ze mną flaki tej dziwce? - zaszczebiotał Dean i pchnął Castiela do przodu.

Ksiądz zachwiał się i wbił wzrok w ciało, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co demon właśnie do niego powiedział.

\- Nie wstydź się. Bądź moim pieprzonym Kubą Rozpruwaczem. - Niebieskooki poczuł na swojej szyi miękkie wargi blondyna i dopiero wtedy zareagował.

Natychmiast wyrwał się do przodu, odrzucił nóż i upadł tuż przy kobiecie. Momentalnie obrócił ją na plecy i... To nie była Irene.

\- Pierwszy raz widzisz dziwkę? - Dean kucnął obok niego i trącił nieruchome ciało czubkiem noża.

Castiel spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- Ja... muszę wyjść. - Poderwał się i błyskawicznie wyciągnął telefon. Przynajmniej był pewny, że Irene nie była ofiarą Deana. To zawsze coś.

\- Hola, nigdzie się nie wybierasz - mruknął, wbijając w niego spojrzenie nieznoszące sprzeciwu.

\- Zmuś mnie, a wbije sobie nóż i tyle ci ze mnie będzie - syknął, zabierając ostrze z podłogi.

\- Nie zrobisz tego – odparł z powagą.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

Nie chciał, nie znosił również sprzeciwu. Właśnie dlatego delikatnym ruchem ręki, wyrwał z dłoni nóż, po czym popatrzył na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie lubię, jak mi się sprzeciwiasz.

\- Spierdalaj - odpowiedział i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Jednak szybciej wylądował pod nogami Deana, czując połamane żebro, a może i żebra.

\- Mrau, ale z ciebie kociak – burknął, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Podniósł niebieskookiego do pionu. Coś chrupnęło w nadgarstku. Castiel momentalnie wrzasnął z bólu. - Tak kończy się nieposłuszeństwo – warknął.

Kaznodzieja złapał się za uszkodzony nadgarstek i ukrył go między swoją piersią a drugą dłonią.

\- Wiesz Cas, teraz raczej niż nic sobie nie zrobisz. - Dean pochylił się nad nim z uśmiechem. - Szkoda, że wcześniej nie zauważyłeś, co mogę z tobą zrobić. Dlatego teraz zrobię ci małą lekcję pokazową. -

Usadził go pod ścianą, a następnie pogłaskał po głowie. - Zobaczysz jak się penetruje czyjeś zwłoki i jak kurewsko to musi boleć na żywym organizmie. Rozumiemy się?

Castiel pokiwał tylko głową, nadal przyciskając nadgarstek do swojej piersi, która także potwornie bolała.

W tym czasie demon zebrał oba noże, kucnął wygodnie przy ciele, nacisnął ostrze na bladej skórze i... znieruchomiał. Sekundę później jego oczy przybrały czarny kolor. Podniósł się powoli, jeden nóż zatopił w ciele ofiary, a drugi podsunął niebieskookiemu. Zaraz zza pazuchy wyciągnął zupełnie inny rodzaj ostrza.

\- Tnij w szyję, skarbie - mruknął.

W tym samym momencie w wejściu ukazało się trzech ludzi. Wszyscy czarnoocy.

Brunet nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. W jednej chwili zobaczył kilka demonów. Usłyszał w oddali kolejne kroki, ścisnął mocniej nóż i chwiejnie podniósł się. Natychmiast rzucił się na pierwszego demona, gdy tylko ten przekroczył próg pokoju. Przeciął mu miejsce między obojczykiem, do szyi troszkę brakowało. Przeklnął w myślach i już miał zadać kolejny cios, gdy poczuł coś twardego pod sobą, co momentalnie się rozpadło pod jego ciężarem. Chwilę minęło zanim doszedł do siebie. Okazało się, że wylądował na stole, nie pojmował jak to się stało. Dopiero chwilę później zerknął w dół i zobaczył ranę w okolicy żeber. Podejrzewał, że demon musiał go trafić przed tym, jak rzucił nim w stół. Przycisnął rękę do rany i przeklnął w duchu. Spróbował się podnieść, ale żebra zawały się we znaki, a z jedną ręką uciskająca ranę, a drugą ze złamanym nadgarstkiem, było to całkowicie niemożliwe. Obrócił głowę na prawo i bacznie obserwował poczynania Deana. Wściekłego Deana.  
  
Nie patrząc na nic, Dean zaszarżował na demona, który właśnie odepchnął Castiela. Nikt nie miał prawa krzywdzić jego ulubionego księdza. Oczywiście poza samym Deanem. Czuł jak rośnie w nim nieposkromiona furia. Bardzo dobrze.

Ostrze gładko weszło w brzuch mężczyzny, który zdążył jedynie ryknąć z bólu, nim osunął się na ziemię. W ślad za nim poszedł kolejny demon. I kolejny. I następny.

\- Winchester, oddaj Novaka to nie sczeźniesz tak szybko - warknął jeden z demonów.

Czarnooki zaśmiał się chłodno i poprawił chwyt zaciskający się mocno na broni. Teraz będzie się działo.

Trup ścielił się gęsto. Dean ciskał martwymi postaciami na prawo i lewo. Kilku wyleciało nawet przez okno, co z pewnością zaalarmowało sąsiadów. Teraz o to nie dbał. Początkowo walka przeniosła się na korytarz, ale już chwilę później blondyn był zmuszony do defensywy. Czyżby Crowley widział w Castielu aż tak wielkie zagrożenie? Najwyraźniej tak, skoro wysłał tutaj pieprzoną armię demonów. No nic, Winchester sobie z tym poradzi.

Nagle kilka przeciwników rzuciło się na niego z wiadomym zamiarem. Zdążył odepchnąć od siebie część, a inną część zabić. Ale było ich za dużo. Dean ślizgał się już na wszechobecnej krwi. Ale poradzi sobie. Jest najlepszy.

Ciął przed siebie. Jeszcze raz. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Demony padały jeden po drugim. Kątem oka dostrzegł nadchodzącego mężczyznę. Nie zdąży się obronić... Odkopnął od siebie innego demona i przygotował się na szarżę. W tym samym momencie facet upadł na podłogę, a jego głowa potoczyła się po podłodze. Za nim stał Castiel.

Dean uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu i ruszył w bok, kontynuując masakrę.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie, błagam! - ryknął demon, nim, już zielonooki Winchester, wbił w jego dłoń ostrze.

Były łowca uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zerknął na leżącego obok Castiela. Ten oddychał miarowo, otwierając i zamykając oczy. Tak, pęknięte żebra trochę bolały.  
Jego wzrok znowu wrócił do związanego demona.

\- Powiesz mi, gdzie jest twój szef, czy ma boleć jeszcze bardziej? - warknął.

Kaznodzieja czuł jakby każdy organ rozpadał się na miliony kawałeczków. Ból był niesamowicie okropny, nie wspominając już o ścieżce krwi, którą zostawił na podłodze. Teraz leżał nieco dalej miejsca, w którym rozprawił się z jednym z demonów i próbował zatamować krwawienie z brzucha. Jednocześnie jego wzrok padał na zniszczone meble oraz krew znajdującą się praktycznie wszędzie. Pokój wyglądał jak z najgorszego horroru.

Chciał się podnieść, by lepiej widzieć sytuację, jednak od razu syknął z bólu i ponownie wylądował na podłodze.

– Jak się nie wykrwawię, to będzie cud – burknął, zamykając oczy.

Dean westchnął teatralnie i zaszczycił księdza spojrzeniem. Z jękiem podniósł się i podszedł do niego.

– Nie płacz. W piekle byłoby dwa razy gorzej – mruknął, przykładając dłoń do jego rany. Część zrosła się w błyskawicznym tempie. Ale tylko część. No i Dean przy okazji poskładał żebra. Naturalnie nie w całości, niech ten pieprzony niewdzięcznik cierpi. – Lepiej?

– Twój samozachwyt wskoczył już na wyższy poziom? – Uśmiechnął się niewinnie i zaraz wstał. – O, widzę, że jednak nie – dodał, czując nadal bolące żebra.

Winchester nadal stał nad nim, a gdy ten wreszcie podniósł się, przyciągnął go. W kolejnej chwili pocałował go w usta, jednocześnie przyciskając bruneta do siebie. Trwało to dość dłuższą chwilę, podczas której Castiel nieudolnie próbował się uwolnić.

\- Ludzkie kości są strasznie łamliwe - wysyczał w jego usta, a jedną dłonią ścisnął jego złamany nadgarstek. - Więc mi nie podskakuj - dokończył, wbijając w niego pusty, czarny wzrok.

Castiel natomiast patrzał na niego z obojętnością. Nie chciał okazać, jak bardzo bolał go uścisk i jak bardzo się bał.

Dean puścił go dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Zaraz też obrócił się do związanego demona i wyszczerzył się paskudnie.

\- O czym to ja... A tak. Gdzie jest twój szef? - Pociągnął nożem po nodze mężczyzny.

\- Pierdol się - warknął.

\- Nieładnie. - Pokręcił głową, a ostrze momentalnie wbiło się w ramię. - Pytam jeszcze raz. Gdzie jest...

\- Nie wiem, kurwa, gdzie jest Crowley - ryknął wściekle.

Brunet podszedł bliżej na usłyszenie znajomego nazwiska.

\- Crowley? - Zmarszczył brwi.

Winchester westchnął ciężko.

\- Mało jeszcze wiesz. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Crowley to nie tylko ten twój gwałciciel. To też król piekła. Przyjemniej on siebie tak określa.

\- Skąd ty to wiesz? - mruknął Castiel.

\- Bywam w świecie. - Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Gratuluję. - Wyszczerzył się jak dziecko.

Król piekła, demony... Zdecydowanie było tego za dużo, jednak to nie był czas na myślenie. Podszedł do Deana i wyrwał mu z ręki nóż.

\- Gdzie jest Irene? - syknął, gładząc policzek demona nożem.

\- Ta dziwka? Zapytaj twojego kumpla, w końcu to jego psiapsiółka.

Castiel spojrzał ostrym wzrokiem na Deana. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Skoro już się zwierzam, to powiem, że z nią łączy mnie tylko seks - stwierdził ze spokojem.

\- Świetnie. Kogo albo co jeszcze pieprzyłeś? - warknął.

\- Wszystkie moje dziwki - odparł. - A teraz, gdzie jest Crowley? - zwrócił się do demona. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się chłodno.

\- Widzę, że gromadzisz swoje zabaweczki jak tylko umiesz, po czym je zabijasz. Rozumiem, że i ja wyląduje niedługo pod ziemią? Kurwa Dean... Serio? Zmusiłeś ją prawda? - Castiel stanął przed blondynem i popatrzył na niego pytająco - Powiedz mi, że ją zmusiłeś - szepnął przyciskając ostrze do jego brzucha.

Dean uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Nie ja. Była cudowną partnerką i to nie tylko zawodowo. - Wyszczerzył się jak dziecko i zabrał sztylet od Castiela. - Co do twojej śmierci... Jesteś za ładny, by zginąć, przynajmniej teraz.

\- Pierdol się.

\- Tylko z tobą.

\- Chyba z dziwkami - klepnął go po ramieniu i podszedł do demona. - Czemu to zrobił?

Demon popatrzył na niego czarnymi oczami i lekko westchnął.

\- Czy zawsze musi być jakiś powód? Cassie. Życie to zabawa, a ludzie to tylko przedmioty. Poza tym skończmy udawać. Cassie, nie przyjmuj maski twardziela i tak wiemy, że w głębi po prostu srasz w gacie o swoje życie. Jesteś księdzem, niezdatnym do żadnych czynów, a...

– Tylko ja mogę mówić na niego Cassie – warknął Winchester, uderzając demona w twarz. – I nikt więcej.

Dean nie musiał długo się starać, aby demon wreszcie wyznał, gdzie Crowley obecnie przebywał. Parę pociągnięć nożem wystarczyło. Oczywiście później należało pozbyć się oczywistego problemu i Dean chętnie pozbawiłby demona życia, ale jeszcze chętniej zobaczyłby, jak robi to Castiel.  


A Castiel bardzo tego nie chciał. Ale Dean nalegał. I Castiel musiał się zgodzić.

 

* * *

 

Blondyn wpatrywał się w prostą drogę, wystukując palcami rytm piosenki lecącej cicho w radiu. Kaznodzieja natomiast opierał się głową o szybę, czując, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Cały czas miał przed oczami przewijające się obrazy zamordowanego demona, torturowanej Irene, Hannah, Deana, znowu tego demona i tak w kółko. Bał się, autentycznie się bał. 

\- Tylko mi nie zaśnij. - Winchester klepnął go po udzie i uśmiechnął się lekko.  


\- Nie zasnę - odparł, siadając prosto.  


\- Zaraz dojedziemy, widzisz tę halę? - Kiwnął podbródkiem w kierunku niedużego budynku. - To tam.

  
  


 


End file.
